La sombra de Kadath
by alucard70
Summary: Luego de años de relativa tranquilidad, las cosas cambian en South Park. Tras la frustración de un extraño ritual, los miembros de Coon y Amigos se percatan de que un nuevo culto a los Primigenios se ha instalado en su ciudad, y nuevamente les corresponde a ellos detenerlo. Universo Lovecraft-Park.
1. Indicio

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Como parte del proyecto "Universo Lovecraft-Park", está historia es una continuación directa o indirecta de los siguientes fanfictions: Tras la huella de los dioses, ¿Princesa Karen?, Ap 17 1-2, entre otros que tengo planeados. Para más información sobre este proyecto pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y las referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Luego de años de relativa tranquilidad, las cosas cambian en South Park. Tras la frustración de un extraño ritual, los miembros de Coon y Amigos se percatan de que un nuevo culto a los Primigenios se ha instalado en su ciudad, y nuevamente les corresponde a ellos detenerlo. Universo Lovecraft-Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte<strong>

**Un nuevo culto**

**...**

**I**

**Indicio**

Durante la mañana del catorce de julio, unos niños hicieron un hallazgo horrible mientras pescaban en el lago Stark. Se trataba del cuerpo de Sally Henderson, de ocho años, quien había sido reportada como desaparecida semana y media atrás. El cuerpo estaba hinchado y de un escalofriante color azul debido al largo tiempo bajo el agua. Al parecer, uno de los anzuelos de los niños se había atorado en una cuerda que ataba el cuerpo a una roca. Al estirar la cuerda, creyendo que habían atrapado a un pez grande, se había roto liberando el cuerpo que flotó hasta la superficie. Los niños salieron corriendo alertando a las personas que se hallaban en las cercanías, quienes llamaron a la policía.

Con el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Sally la lista de víctimas, que había comenzado casi junto al verano, llegaba a cuatro. Hasta el momento dos niños y dos niñas, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los cuatro y doce años, habían sido encontrados en el pueblo y sus inmediaciones. Las pistas indicaban que todos habían sido asesinados por el mismo individuo.

La policía del condado había declarado un toque de queda: todos los menores de dieciocho años debían estar en casa a las siete de la tarde. Muchos temían que lo que había pasado unos años atrás en Denver y South Park se estuviera repitiendo. Las noticias hablan del regreso de aquel asesino que jamás había sido capturado, aunque Jesús afirmaba que la amenaza había sido contenida.

Ahora bien, había un grupo de adolescentes que no obedecía el toque de queda. Este grupo, compuesto por seis miembros, cinco varones y una mujer, tenían la ciudad para ellos solos durante la noche. Más no de la forma en la que se pueda imaginar, pues: ellos eran Coon y Amigos, los defensores de South Park, los encargados de limpiar la ciudad del crimen de una manera que Yates y su equipo de inútiles oficiales racistas jamás serían capaces de llevar a cabo. Pero incluso a ellos este caso se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Volviendo al asunto de aquellos pobres niños asesinados, había un patrón demasiado específico en sus muertes. Todos habían sido abiertos en canal, como si se trataran de un animal en matadero, desde el abdomen hasta el pecho. Sus órganos internos —estómago, riñones, hígado, pulmones y corazón— habían sido removidos y el resto desechado. Ninguno de los órganos faltantes había sido encontrado. Sorprendía también los lugares específicos en donde habían sido encontrados sus cuerpos: el primero, perteneciente a un varón, en un terreno baldío cerca de una fundición de acero; el segundo, de una niña, semienterrado en el cajón de arena del parque; el tercero, nuevamente de un varón, en el fondo de un acantilado famoso por sus corrientes de viento; y ahora Sally, en el lago Stark.

Para cualquier persona observadora era muy obvio lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, la policía no quería reconocer conexión alguna, salvo del mismo asesino. Además, la población en general desconocía los detalles de las muertes. Pero para Coon y Amigos, conocedores de viejos rituales luego de haber desmantelado el culto de Cthulhu local —si bien no todos sus miembros habían sido condenados debido a pruebas circunstanciales—, esto no pasaba para nada inadvertido.

Era precisamente sobre estas conexiones de las que se hablaría esa noche en la base de los héroes, al menos en cuanto el miembro faltante se presentara.

Como de costumbre, Kenny McCormick —Mysterion— seria quien presidiría la reunión y, por lo tanto, ocupaba el asiento principal de la mesa en la sala de juntas —la antigua biblioteca del difunto profesor Biggle—. Era un chico alto y rubio, su piel estaba algo bronceada debido a las horas que había pasado ese verano haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo; tales como reparar cercas en las granjas cercanas, ayudar con los cultivos en otras o pintar casas en el pueblo.

A su lado derecho, Kyle Broflovski —Cometa Humano—, revisaba algo en su laptop. Seguramente utilizaba el programa espía que había plantado en el sistema del departamento de policía para monitorear la actividad policiaca. Esto con el propósito de atender aquellas denuncias que en su negligencia Yates simplemente ignoraba. De vez en cuando se rascaba su cabeza, ese verano hacía mucho calor y los rizos pelirrojos bajo su inseparable ushanka verde le picaban mucho.

Frente a él su mejor amigo Stan Marsh —Toolshed— garabateaba con un bolígrafo barato de manera descuidada en una hoja de papel. Stan tenía su cabello negro algo revuelto y había aprovechado el verano para dejarlo crecer un poco. Durante el año escolar se lo cortaba para que no le molestara tanto mientras jugaba futbol.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, Damien Thorn —Dark Prince— mataba el tiempo de espera torturando con fuego a los habitantes de una madriguera de ratones que había descubierto un momento atrás. Era un chico larguirucho, pálido y de mirada fría. Como de costumbre vestía de negro y mantenía un cigarrillo en su boca.

—Puedes dejar de hacer eso —pidió de pronto una voz femenina.

Damien levantó el rostro de su contemplación de las pobres criaturas y sonrió de manera sarcástica.

La chica que había hablado era de estatura promedio, delgada y de cabellera castaña. Se trataba de Karen McCormick —The Princess—, hermana menor de Kenny y miembro más joven del equipo.

—No soporto que te comportes así con esos pobres animalitos.

—Son solo ratones —respondió Damien—. Creí que a las nenas como tú les desagradaban los ratones.

Karen lo miró de mala manera.

Kenny, igualmente le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Sabía que a Damien le gustaba meterse con todos, pero no le permitía que molestara a su hermana en su presencia; por más que luego Karen se quejara, diciéndole que ya estaba grande y era capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Pero claro, para Kenny nunca sería demasiado grande como para no ser protegida por su hermano mayor.

Antes de que Damien pudiera replicar, finalmente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y el miembro restante entró en el lugar.

—Llegas tarde, culón —dijo Kyle, sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla del computador.

Eric Cartman —El Coon— dedicó una mirada furibunda al pelirrojo. Estaba por contestarle, pero la voz de Kenny lo interrumpió.

—Ocupa tu asiento, tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes.

Cartman refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y fue a ocupar su asiento frente a Kenny, en el otro extremo de la mesa —solía ocuparlo para demostrar que, según él, luego de Kenny él era el segundo al mando—. Cartman era rollizo, no al grado de seguir siendo un "culo gordo", pero sí lo suficiente como para que los viejos apodos aún se aplicaran a él parcialmente.

Damien finalmente dejó en paz a los pobres ratoncillos, que una vez se vieron libres salieron corriendo, seguramente en dirección al agujero por donde se habían colado a la casa, para nunca más volver allí. El anticristo sacudió la ceniza de su cigarrillo y con paso calmado pasó a ocupar su lugar a lado de Stan, frente a Karen, quien aún lo miraba con aprensión.

Kyle cerró la laptop, al tiempo que Stan se enderezaba en su asiento y dejaba el bolígrafo a un lado. Kenny dedicó una mirada intensa a todos indicando que la reunión comenzaba oficialmente.

—Sally Henderson —dijo Kenny, mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa, repartiendo varias carpetas con copias del informe policiaco al resto de los miembros. Stan y Kyle no tardaron en estudiar el contenido, Karen también, pero por su mirada se notaba que le costaba algo de trabajo leer los horribles detalles del crimen; en otro tiempo, Kenny habría tratado de evitar que lo leyera, pero Karen había sido muy específica: si no podía soportar eso, entonces no debía estar en Coon y Amigos, y no tenía intención de abandonar el equipo. Por su parte, Cartman simplemente dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa sin siquiera abrirla, por su rostro se notaba que preferiría estar en la calle persiguiendo criminales que allí perdiendo el tiempo en una junta informativa. Damien la hojeaba de manera aburrida, seguramente había visto y hecho cosas mucho peores en el infierno—. Mismo _modus_ de los tres casos anteriores. Cuerpo abandonado en el lago Stark —continuó Kenny al tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar.

—¿El ciclo está completo? —preguntó Kyle—. Es decir, Henrietta dijo que el asesino estaba haciendo un rito basado en los elementos de la antigüedad. El agua era el que faltaba.

Henrietta Biggle, la sobrina del difunto profesor y dueña de la casa —se había emancipado de su familia al recibir la herencia de su tío—, ocasionalmente les asesoraba en lo que respectaba a rituales, temas esotéricos y en especial sobre los Primigenios. A pesar de su actitud común de desdén por lo que hacían como "héroes conformistas de películas de Disney", continuaba honrando la última voluntad de su tío: ayudar a McCormick en todo lo necesario, lo que a su vez se había traducido en ayudar al resto de Coon y Amigos.

Ella era quien había establecido las conexiones entre las víctimas y los elementos. La primera víctima, dado los órganos faltantes, le había indicado que se trataba de un ritual. La segunda, considerando el lugar donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo, la hizo teorizar que el asesino estaba dejando los restos en lugares específicos. Finalmente, el tercer cadáver, le confirmó que se trataba de un patrón que seguía los cuatro elementos de la antigüedad.

—El agua, el último elemento —dijo Kenny. Detrás de él se encontraba una pizarra como la que tenían en la antigua base en el sótano de Cartman. Kenny tomó un marcador y completó una lista:

_1. __Fuego – fundición – varón _

_2. __Tierra – caja de arena - mujer_

_3. __Aire – acantilado de los vientos – varón_

_4. __Agua – lago Stark – mujer_

—Entonces, debemos suponer que el ritual está completo, o por lo menos a punto de completarse —dijo Stan.

—Eso suponiendo que el asesino no requiera de una última víctima —se escuchó la voz de Henrietta—. En algunas culturas existe un quinto elemento.

La gótica caminó desde la puerta de la biblioteca hasta la pizarra, siempre con su cigarrillo en mano. Era una joven rellena, de estatura baja. Lucía un vestido negro con encajes y holanes, el maquillaje negro —rímel y labial— resaltaba en su rostro pálido, se había dejado crecer el cabello que ahora caía como cascada por su espalda.

—Para los japoneses, por ejemplo, el vacío es el quinto elemento —continuó explicando—. Para los griegos era el éter: un aire superior y de naturaleza divina.

—Entonces, es posible que aún podamos detenerlo —dijo The Princess, de manera muy entusiasta.

—Suponiendo que no tengan ya a la víctima del siguiente sacrificio —la voz fría de Damien pareció cortar el entusiasmo de la menor.

Kyle volvió a abrir su portátil y comenzó a teclear a gran velocidad.

—¿El éter tiene alguna característica en específico? —preguntó a Henrietta—. Algo como un color.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Hay un patrón más —respondió Kyle, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla–. Peter Harris, la primera víctima, era pelirrojo; Ann Matthew, la segunda víctima tenía los ojos verdes; Rick Méndez, era rubio; y finalmente Sally Henderson tenía ojos azules.

—Los colores de los elementos —comprendió Henrietta—: fuego-rojo, tierra-verde, aire-amarillo y agua-azul.

Kenny agregó la nueva información a la lista, los colores junto a la información de género de las víctimas; y el éter como la quinta posición.

—El blanco —escupió Damien—. El éter es un elemento divino, el blanco es el color que representa lo divino.

Henrietta asintió de acuerdo.

—El blanco no es realmente un color —dijo—, sino la suma de todos ellos. Representa a Dios.

Damien masculló algo por lo bajo.

Kyle asintió, volviendo a teclear en su ordenador.

—Ray Roberts —dijo Kyle. Oprimió un botón en su ordenador y la impresora, ubicada en el escritorio que Kyle usualmente usaba para hacer sus investigaciones para el grupo, comenzó a imprimir algo. En cuanto las hojas terminaron de imprimirse, Kyle las atrajo a la mesa usando su telequinesis. Las hojas se repartieron entre los miembros del equipo.

—Reportado como desaparecido hace dos días —comenzó a leer Stan.

—Un jodido albino —dijo Cartman con desdén, al ver la fotografía.

—Dos días —el tono de voz de Kenny era pensativo—. Demasiado tiempo.

—El ritual lleva tiempo de preparación antes del sacrificio —dijo Henrietta—. Revisen los informes de autopsia: la mayoría de las víctimas fueron sacrificadas exactamente seis días después de ser secuestradas.

Kenny agregó el nombre del chico desparecido a la lista. Luego, agregó un dato más: menos de tres días para encontrarlo.

—Bien, equipo, debemos centrarnos en su búsqueda.

—¿Dónde buscaremos pobretón? —preguntó Cartman con molestia—. Llevamos casi todo el verano revisando las construcciones abandonadas y sospechosas del pueblo. Incluso la casa de ese tal McElroy. No encontramos nada. Tampoco interrogar a los antiguos miembros del culto sirvió.

—Aún queda un lugar que no hemos revisado —dijo Stan—. ¿Qué me dicen de aquella casa roja a lado de la casa Stotch?

Hacía mucho tiempo, desde Butters se mudara a casa de su abuela en Hawái, que nadie se refería a esa construcción como la casa de Butters. Ahora era simplemente la casa del matrimonio Stotch.

—Nadie ha vivido allí desde… gilipollas —respondió Kenny.

—¿Gilipollas?

—Creo que era ese niño que jugaba con nosotros a la vara de verdad —aclaró Stan a Kyle.

—¡Ah! Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué fue de él?

—Desapareció, como si jamás hubiera existido —respondió Cartman—. Mejor, era un jodido anormal que jamás hablaba.

—Entonces, debemos revisar esa casa —declaró Mysterion.

—Bien yo me ocupo —dijo Cartman, poniéndose de pie para ir a vestirse como El Coon.

Kyle cerró su portátil y se levantó.

—También voy.

—No necesito de tu ayuda, judío —espetó Cartman con actitud molesta.

—Si vas solo y encuentras algo seguro lo arruinas, culón.

—Oh, por favor, no de nuevo.

La mayoría asintió dándole la razón a Stan, quien ya se había llevado la mano al rostro para masajearse el entrecejo.

—Bien, El Coon y Cometa Humano se ocuparan de esto —ordenó Kenny—. The Princess y Toolshed esperaran fuera de la casa en caso de que la suposición sea correcta y alguien trate de escapar. Dark Prince y yo esperaremos a una calle en caso de que los refuerzos sean necesarios.

El grupo asintió y rápidamente se dirigieron al sótano, lugar donde guardan los trajes y donde tenían la salida secreta que conectaba la casa con el bosque —obviamente para que nadie supiera donde estaba la base—.

Henrietta dio una calada a su cigarrillo, para posteriormente ir a sacar un libro y salir de la biblioteca, caminó hacia su habitación donde la esperaban los otros góticos. Esa noche tendrían que haber estado en el Village Inn, pero por culpa del toque de queda no les dejaban entrar. Esperaba que el grupo de _chicos braga_ resolviera el asunto esa noche.

.-.-.-.

La casa parecía vacía. El eterno letrero de venta seguía en el jardín. Tenía los datos básicos: "Se vende", junto con el número telefónico de la compañía de bienes raíces. Sin embargo, Cometa Humano detectaba pensamientos dentro de la casa. Solo que no eran pensamientos humanos, eran simples ecos, como de animal. Y, más al fondo, había una mente adormecida. Era extraño. Incluso cuando soñaban, los humanos tenían cierta coherencia en sus mentes; pero la mente humana que se sentía allí adentro no tenía ni un solo razonamiento coherente. Era como una especie de murmullo ininteligible. A Cometa Humano eso no le gustó para nada.

Hizo una señal con la mano. El Coon entendió perfectamente, se acercó a una de las ventanas. Sus garras se deslizaron hábilmente en el vidrío, formando un círculo perfecto. Quitó el pedazo de cristal y los depositó con suavidad sobre el pasto. Luego, metió la mano para quitar el pestillo de la ventana y finalmente entrar.

No había ni un solo mueble, como cabía esperar luego de casi cinco años sin habitantes. Ambos héroes avanzaron hacia la puerta del sótano, lugar donde Kyle había detectado algo.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente. Una especie de resplandor dorado y unas voces que parecían rezar en voz baja llenaron el lugar.

Los héroes saltaron desde último escalón de la escalera.

La habitación estaba adornada de manera similar al sótano de McElroy, solo que las cortinas eran amarillas. Además de eso, en el suelo habían pintado dos espirales sobrepuestos de color amarillo. Al centro, en lo que parecía ser una mesa de sacrificio, un desnudo Ray Roberts esperaba ser sacrificado. A su alrededor cinco figuras humanas vestidas con túnicas amarillas y capuchas como de monjes danzaban como adorando a un antiguo dios pagano. Giraban en círculos alrededor del altar, extendiendo las manos hacia adelante y arriba en movimientos que parecían casi hipnóticos.

—¡Muy bien, cultistas de mierda, esto termina aquí! —declaró El Coon, mientras se preparaba para atacar. Las figuras continuaron danzando como si no escucharan.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Cometa Humana.

—¿Qué mier…?

—No son humanos.

—¿Qué dices?

El Coon olfateó. Esas cosas despedían un sutil aroma a carne podrida. El Coon retrocedió un poco. Luego, apretando los dientes, se arrojó contra una de esas cosas. Cayó sobre la criatura, la cual se desintegró, como si estuviera hecha de polvo. El Coon no perdió tiempo, se levantó y atacó a las otras criaturas. El resultado fue el mismo. Acabo con el resto de ellas.

Cometa Humano encendió el transmisor que usaba para comunicarse con los otros héroes.

—Chicos, será mejor que entren, hay algo que deben ver. —Cortó la comunicación, sacó una cámara digital y comenzó a tomar fotografías del altar en diferentes ángulos.

—Carajo —se quejó El Coon, mientras se sacudía algo de su traje—. Apestare a muerto por un largo tiempo.

Nada más entrar, lo primero que hizo The Princess fue ir a ver al niño. Estaba inconsciente. Al tratar de reanimarlo, notó que alguien había tatuado con tinta amarilla motivos de espirales por todo su cuerpo.

Mysterion observó el altar y los diversos motivos de espirales con cierta inquietud. Lo que pasaba allí no tenía que ver con Cthulhu; pero aun así algo dentro de él le decía que nuevamente el culto a un Gran Antiguo estaba involucrándose en su pueblo.

Con eso, por más que no hubiera habido arrestos por obvias razones, Yates dio el caso por cerrado y el toque de queda fue levantado.

.-.-.-.

Los médicos descubrieron varias clases de toxinas naturales en el niño Roberts, pero no pudieron identificar cuáles eran, por lo que varias muestras fueron enviadas a la Universidad de Colorado Springs para su análisis. Por petición de Mysterion, Yates ordenó enviar una muestra a la facultad de biología de la universidad de Miskatonic, en Massachusetts.

La desintoxicación del niño llevaría tiempo, al parecer sus captores lo habían mantenido drogado en todo momento.

El extraño polvo en el que se habían descompuesto aquellos seres también fue analizado. Se determinó que era tierra común, y salvó por El Coon, nadie había percibido ningún olor extraño en ella.

Henrietta, por su parte, analizó las fotografías mientras comparándolas con los grabados que representaban diversos rituales. En especial centrándose en los que se referían a los Grandes Antiguos, comenzando por el Necronomicon. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguna similitud en ninguno de los grimorios de los que disponía en la biblioteca de su tío.

Luego de trabajar en ese asunto por el resto del verano, Henrietta finalmente se rindió y envió una copia de las fotografías al profesor Carter, esperando que él pudiera identificar el ritual.

.-.-.-.

Durante el resto del verano no ocurrió nada más que resultara inusual. Coon y Amigos se enfrentó a los clásicos asaltantes y a una que otra mafia que intentaba instalarse en South Park.

A pesar de eso, Kenny no sé quitó la idea de que nuevamente algo siniestro se cernía sobre el pueblo; por más que Yates quisiera tratar los asesinatos de aquellos niños como un caso aislado de asesino serial.


	2. Regreso

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Como parte del proyecto "Universo Lovecraft-Park", está historia es una continuación directa o indirecta de los siguientes fanfictions: Tras la huella de los dioses, ¿Princesa Karen?, Ap 17 1-2, entre otros que tengo planeados. Para más información sobre este proyecto pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y las referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Luego de años de relativa tranquilidad, las cosas cambian en South Park. Tras la frustración de un extraño ritual, los miembros de Coon y Amigos se percatan de que un nuevo culto a los Primigenios se ha instalado en su ciudad, y nuevamente les corresponde a ellos detenerlo. Universo Lovecraft-Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte<strong>

**Un nuevo culto**

**...**

**II**

**Regreso**

Lo despertó la luz del sol colándose por la ventana. Nuevamente sería un día caluroso. Estaban a mediados de agosto y faltaban escasas dos semanas para tener que volver a la escuela, en septiembre. Sería el último año de instituto. Pronto tendría que elegir qué hacer con su vida. No quería quedarse en South Park, pero sabía que sus calificaciones no eran las adecuadas para optar por una carrera universitaria, y dudaba que pudiera arreglarlas en solo un año para aspirar siquiera a una decente o tan siquiera buena.

Sus cabellos rubios estaban alborotados. Se estiró mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios. Se levantó con cierta pereza y caminó hacia su armario para sacar algo de ropa. Esperaba encontrar algo decente que ponerse. En unas horas más iría con Stan, Kyle y Cartman a jugar un rato al baloncesto en el parque, únicamente por recordar los viejos tiempo.

Iba camino al baño, cuando la voz de su madre, proveniente de la cocina, lo detuvo:

—¡Kenny, tienes una carta!

Le dedicó una mirada extrañada, mientras se quedaba de pie en el marco de la puerta. Carol McCormick vestía su habitual indumentaria de aspecto desaliñado, mientras bebía una taza de café negro —posiblemente para combatir una de sus habituales resacas—. Kenny vio un sobre en el centro de la mesa.

Avanzó con paso cauteloso, mientras pensaba en quien podría enviarle una carta. En cuanto vio el remitente una mezcla de curiosidad, miedo y algo de coraje se formó en su pecho. La carta era de la Universidad de Miskatonic.

Tomó el sobre y volvió sobre sus pasos camino a su habitación. No sabía si abrir o no la misiva. Por su mente pasaron toda clase de pensamientos de lo más variados, desde que fuera una carta del profesor Carter —algo absurdo, tomando en cuenta que el hombre utilizaba otros medios para comunicarse con él cuando tenía que hacerlo—, hasta que se tratara de una simple equivocación.

Bien, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Abrió el sobre y extrajo una carta formal. El membrete indicaba que se trataba del departamento de becas de la universidad. Leyó el contenido. A grandes rasgos, Miskatonic le ofrecía una beca del noventa por ciento si conseguía graduarse ese año con un promedio decente.

No sabía que pensar, era obvio que se trataba de una intervención directa del profesor Carter. Es decir, dudaba que una universidad como Miskatonic tuviera tiempo para revisar promedios de los próximos graduados de institutos, menos aún uno tan lejano de Nueva Inglaterra y de un pueblo pequeño de Colorado. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ver con Carter.

Decidió dejar de devanarse la cabeza con eso por el momento. Ese sería un día para relajarse luego de tantas cosas que habían pasado durante el verano. Lo aprovecharía al máximo.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, luego de pasar un rato jugando videojuegos en casa de Cartman, finalmente se encaminaron hacia el parque.

—Se los juro, chicos, fue genial como arranque su cabeza —comentó Cartman, recordando como un momento atrás había conseguido (finalmente) ganarle a Kyle en el Mortal Kombat.

—Sólo fue por un descuido, culón —se defendió Kyle.

Estaban de pie en la esquina de la calle principal esperando a que el semáforo de peatones cambiara a verde. El crecimiento que South Park había tenido los últimos años —debido a la presencia de Coon y Amigos, que le había garantizado ser una de las ciudades más seguras del país— se dejaba ver en el aumento del tráfico, incluso en vacaciones.

—Fue eso, Kahl, o finalmente encontré como deshacerme de tu control mental judío —respondió Cartman.

—¡Maldición, Cartman, no existe tal cosa como control mental judío!

—Hay pruebas de ello, Kahl, así es como roban nuestro dinero y controlan los medios de comunicación de América.

—Podrían dejar de discutir al menos por un día —pidió Stan, mientras comenzaba a cruzar la calle.

—¡Calla, hippie, nadie pidió tu opinión!

Kenny, por su parte, se ocupó revisando algo en su Smartphone.

—Aun no entiendo cómo te las arreglas para tener mejor equipo que yo, pobretón —comentó Cartman, apartando por un momento su atención de Kyle.

—Trabajando, culo gordo, algo que tú no sabes hacer.

El rostro de Cartman se puso rojo de furia.

—Al carajo, yo…

—¿Miedo, Cartman? —le interrumpió Kyle.

El otro le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—Sí, seguro temes que te dé otra paliza jugando baloncesto.

—No te tengo miedo judío, te aseguró que anotó más puntos que tú cualquier día. Más ahora que tus trucos mentales judíos no están funcionando conmigo.

Mientras la discusión continuaba, finalmente llegaron a la cancha. Kenny y Stan comenzaron a hacerse pases de prueba, mientras los otros dos seguían enfrascados en sus argumentos cada vez más ridículos —en opinión de los otros dos—.

En algún momento, un grupo de chicas —por su aspecto de secundaria— pasaron por la orilla de la cancha y rieron tontamente al ver a Kenny. La tarde era cálida, con la temperatura ideal para pasar la tarde jugando en la cancha. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los equipos usuales quedaron listo. Stan y Kayle. Cartman y Kenny. Como de costumbre Cartman hacía trampa, mientras Kyle le discutía por ser un pésimo perdedor.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas. Lo cuatro chicos, sudorosos y cansados, se dejaron caer en una de las mesas de picnic instaladas recientemente. Un par de años atrás Sheila había encabezado una campaña para ampliar el parque, a costa de talar una pequeña área boscosa en las cercanías, para construir un área de picnic que pudiera ser aprovechada durante los veranos.

—Bien, ¿a quién le toca ir por los refrescos? —preguntó Kyle.

—Ve tú judío. Con tu habilidad de control mental judío seguro consigues un precio más bajo.

—¡Por última vez, culón, no existe tan control mental judío! Además, no se puede obtener un precio más bajo de una máquina expendedora.

Stan, se llevó la mano al entrecejo, mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Kenny sacó su teléfono y volvió a revisar si tenía algún mensaje. Su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa. Comenzó a teclear una respuesta rápidamente. No pasó ni un segundo cuando recibió una respuesta y su rostro cambió a una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

—Butters regresó —anunció.

Stan alzó la cabeza y lo miro con la boca abierta. Mientras que Kyle y Cartman dejaban de discutir para mirar a Kenny con igual sorpresa.

—¿Butters? —preguntó Cartman, dejando ver algo más de emoción en su voz de la pretendida.

—Sí, Clyde acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Al parecer estudiara su último año en South Park.

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que el teléfono de Stan comenzara a sanar.

—Es Wendy —aclaró, antes de contestar.

—Como si alguna vez el hippie recibiera una llamada que no sea de su perra —comentó Cartman con molestia.

Stan le dedicó una mirada asesina, mientras se alejaba para hablar con su novia con algo más de privacidad.

—Wendy quiere hacer una fiesta de bienvenida la próxima semana, quiere que le ayude a organizarla —aclaró en cuanto regresó a sentarse en su lugar.

—Aún no están casados, y esa perra ya quiere que le ayudes con sus cosas marica.

Kenny no escuchaba. Hacía años que quería disculparse con Butters por todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. No se arrepentía de haber protegido South Park de la amenaza que representaba aquella niña monstruosa, pero sí creía que podría haber actuado de otra manera para no lastimar a Butters. Durante últimos años había intentado comunicarse con él. Los señores Stotch se negaban a darle el número telefónico de la casa de su abuela. Además, Butters había deshabilitado todas las cuentas en redes sociales y cambiado de número de celular. Era como si realmente quisiera cortar todos los lazos que alguna vez lo habían unido a South Park.

Aunque, a decir verdad, cuando Kenny miraba hacia tras y recordaba cómo habían tratado a Butters, sobre todo Cartman, y todo lo sucedido en los últimos días antes de que dejara la ciudad, tenía sentido que Butters quisiera dejar atrás todo eso.

Pero ahora había regresado.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí, pobretón?

La voz de Cartman sacó a Kenny de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas. Era el problema de vivir en pueblos rodeados de cumbres altas, incluso en el verano el sol desaparecía rápidamente una vez que la tarde caía.

Se levantó se un salto y caminó tras de sus amigos.

.-.-.-.

La fiesta de bienvenida oficial de Butters no sería hasta el sábado, pero eso no evito que al día siguiente sus antiguos compañeros de clase fueran a verlo a su casa. Desde alrededor del mediodía, la casa Stotch recibió varias visitas de jóvenes. Algunos no se quedaban mucho, saludaban a Butters y luego se marchaban. En cambio, otros como Wendy y Clyde, permanecieron más tiempo allí.

—¿Garrison aún les da clases? —preguntó Butters realmente sorprendido.

Clyde asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo se las arregló, pero nos ha perseguido desde hace años. Durante la escuela media nos daba clases de literatura. Y ahora en el instituto da clases de historia. No preguntes como obtiene los puestos, sigue siendo el mediocre profesor que siempre fue.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Linda Stotch fue a abrir la puerta. Afuera estaba el cuarteto de siempre.

—Buenas tardes señora Stotch —saludó Kyle. Cartman murmuró algo ininteligible, aunque de seguro era un insulto para su "amigo" judío. Stan se limitó a saludar igual que el pelirrojo, mientras Kenny simplemente sonrió.

Pasaron a la sala. Wendy se levantó para ir a saludar a su novio. Clyde y Butters estaban sentados en el sofá cada uno con una lata de refresco en la mano. Frente a ellos, en la mesa de café, había un tazón con pedos de queso. Cartman no perdió tiempo, de inmediato se lanzó sobre la comida.

—Venimos a saludar a Butters, no a que te atasques como siempre gordo —le espetó Kyle.

—Calla, judío —respondió el gordo.

Butters se rio.

—Creo que Garrison no es el único que nunca cambia —dijo.

Butters había crecido hasta el metro setenta centímetros. Su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como siempre, al parecer no había aprovechado las playas de Hawái tanto como se pudiera pensar. Aunque si se había dejado crecer algo el cabello, por lo que ahora algunos mechones se le escapaban por delante de la oreja y cada tanto tenía que echarlos hacia atrás.

—Bienvenido, Butters —dijo Kyle.

Cartman no dijo nada, continuando con su labor de devorar la comida.

—Sí, Butters, que bueno que estás de vuelta —dijo Stan.

—Bienvenido —se limitó a decir Kenny.

La señora Stotch rellenó el bol de frituras, para gusto de Cartman, y es ofreció refrescos a todos. Kenny vio con algo de reticencia la lata de Dr. Pep-er, le traía malos recuerdos.

Al igual que Clyde, los chicos pusieron al tanto a Butters de lo que había pasado en el pueblo durante los cinco años que había estado fuera. Pasaron la tarde conversando sobre temas casuales.

—Y, ¿qué dices tú, Butters? —preguntó Wendy—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos años en Hawái?

—Bueno —respondió Butters—, un poco de esto y aquello. Realmente no había mucho que hacer. La casa de la abuela está en una aldea pequeña, incluso más pequeña que South Park.

Wendy asintió, no queriendo insistir más.

—Bueno, se hace tarde —dijo Wendy, levantándose del sofá donde había estado sentada junto a Stan—. Tengo que irme.

—Te llevo a casa, Wendy —dijo Stan, mientras también se ponía de pie.

—Gracias, Stan.

—Sí, los dos hippies deben irse juntos —dijo Cartman, con sorna.

Wendy le dedicó una mirada molesta. Stan simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No lo olvides, Butters, el sábado en mi casa.

—Ralamente, no es necesario…

—Tonterías. Es bueno que estés de vuelta. La vez pasada no pudimos despedirte como es debido. Quiero compensarlo.

—G-gracias.

Kyle se levantó al igual que Kenny.

—También deberíamos irnos —dijo el judío—. Se hace tarde, y mamá aún es algo estricta con esas cosas.

—Eso pasa por qué tu madre es una puta, Kahl.

—¡Cállate, culón, eres quien menos debería acusar a otras madres de putas.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar, judío maldito?

—Bueno, no es mi madre quien ha sido ganadora a la más puta de la revista Putas con Crack por cinco años consecutivos.

Wendy y Stan se marcharon en el coche del segundo; mientras Kyle y Cartman se alejaban de la casa por la acera, aun discutiendo. Kenny simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus amigos.

.-.-.-.

El miércoles finalmente el profesor Carter respondió a Henrietta. Había conseguido identificar el ritual que había frustrado semanas atrás. Efectivamente, se trataba de un ritual para la invocación de un Primigenio. En este caso, Hastur el Innombrable.

El profesor también les había advertido que tuvieran cuidado. El hecho de que cuatro de los cinco sacrificios hubieran sido llevados a cabo, dejaba a South Park expuesto ante ese primigenio. Según él, solo tres sacrificios eran necesarios para llamar la atención del dios. South Park había tenido cuatro, y el quinto había sido frustrado por muy poco. Hastur bien podría presentarse incluso sin que se completara el ritual.

Miskatonic había enviado los resultados de las pruebas de toxinas también por esos días. Se trataba de White Claudia, una hierba alucinógena nativa de Nueva Inglaterra, muy común en antiguas ceremonias religiosas llevadas a cabo por las tribus nativas de Maine y Massachusetts. Actualmente en la zona se había ganado una prohibición, al descubrirse que ciertas mafias locales la usaban en el narcotráfico debido a sus propiedades similares a las de la marihuana, pero con gran potencia alucinógena.

Kenny recibió estos resultados con cierto sentimiento de familiaridad. Ya se hacía a la idea de que sería algo relacionado con los Grandes Antiguos. Era frustrante ver como se sumaba otro nombre más a la lista de enemigos. Lo peor de todo era que Henrietta no tenía información sobre este Hastur. E incluso el profesor Carter había tenido que recurrir a una búsqueda exhaustiva en la biblioteca de Miskatonic para encontrar algo de información sobre el ritual. Al parecer, aunque el Necronomicón mencionaba a Hastur y daba un ritual relacionado con él, era poco lo que Alhazred había escrito sobre el enigmático dios.

En su nota, Carter lo había mencionado como un dios relacionado con los brujos y chamanes de la antigüedad, en especial de las islas del Pacifico. Al parecer, muchas de las tribus que alguna vez lo habían adorado se habían llevado sus secretos a la tumba cuando sus islas habían sido colonizadas por los europeos. Las pocas que quedan eran demasiado recelosas de sus secretos como para admitir una investigación. Sobre los brujos y alquimistas que le adoraban en Europa, poco se sabía.

Kenny estudió ampliamente la información dada por Carter. Tenía que haber algo más.

El viernes, mientras buscaba algo que ponerse para la fiesta de Butters que sería al día siguiente, encontró nuevamente la carta de Miskatonic. Todo lo ocurrido durante esa semana había borrado de su mente la misiva.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de la casa del profesor Carter en Arkham. El teléfono sonó varias veces, haciendo que Kenny se preocupara ante la posibilidad de que el hombre hubiera salido en uno de sus tantos viajes.

—Joven McCormick —la voz anciana del profesor Carter le respondió finalmente.

—Profesor, hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarle.

—Lo escuchó. —Por el tono de voz, se notaba que Carter ya sospechaba un poco.

Kenny decidió ir directo al punto.

—La beca que me ofrece, ¿fue obra suya?

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

—No piense que estoy tratando de influir en usted. Solo quería darle la posibilidad. Si está decidido a continuar con su lucha contra los Grandes Antiguos, Miskatonic puede ayudarle.

—Creo que lo entiendo, pero a la vez… —se mordió el labio inferior—. No sé si podré mantener la cordura si me meto más en todo este asunto.

—Lo comprendo. Solo recuerde, tanto Henrietta como yo no estaremos siempre para darle información.

Kenny lo sabía. Aunque el profesor Carter era un inmortal como él, las pocas veces que lo había visto durante los últimos años había notado cierto deterioro en su salud. Tal vez, había llegado a pensar, el tiempo que Krishna le había dado se estaba acabando. Carter perdía lo poco que le quedaba de humano.

—Al menos, joven McCormick, prométame que lo pensara.

Kenny cerró los ojos.

—Bien, profesor. Gracias por todo. —Colgó.

Revisó la hora en su teléfono. Casi era la hora. Esa noche Mysterion tenía patrulla al norte del pueblo hasta la media noche.

.-.-.-.

La fiesta por el regreso de Butters se llevó a cabo según lo planeado. Casi todo el viejo grupo de cuarto grado se reunió en casa de Wendy. Incluso Dougie estuvo presente, y aunque habló un poco con su viejo amigo —y colega de crimen—, no parecía que su amistad siguiera tan fuerte como en el pasado. El pelirrojo incluso de retiró temprano.

Kenny aún seguía buscando como disculparse con Butters. Y el hecho de que Bebe, Red y otras chicas no quisieran dejarlo solo en toda la noche le dificultaba un poco más las cosas.

En cierto momento pudo escaparse y fue a la mesa de los bocadillos, junto a la cual estaba Cartman con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Al parecer, acababa de ver como Dougie se despedía de Butters.

—¿Qué te parece, pobretón? —dijo el gordo en cuanto lo vio—. ¿Crees que pronto tengamos a Caos y a Desastre de nuevo en acción?

Kenny simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Desastre desapareció del radar en cuanto Butters se fue. Creo que ese juego ha terminado.

Cartman dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Puede ser —murmuró finalmente.

Kenny se alejó de nuevo, cuando Bebe llamó su atención para que bailara con él. Cartman se limitó a vigilar al festejado, quien no paraba de conversar con varias personas. Nunca imaginó que tantas personas realmente apreciaran a Butters, aunque antes no lo demostraban.

.-.-.-.

Noticia publicada en el Heraldo de South Park, el día 22 de agosto:

SAQUEO DE TUMBAS EN EL CEMENTERIO MUNICIPAL

_Las autoridades locales investigan el macabro espectáculo con el que amaneció el cementerio ayer por la mañana. Los empleados se conmocionaron cuando al hacer las rondas de la mañana, cinco tumbas recientes fueron encontradas abiertas. Los cuerpos de los difuntos fueron extraídos de los féretros y el lugar mostraba los indicios de lo que parecía la acción de un animal salvaje._

_Según los guardas del turno nocturno, no se encontraron indicios de animales salvajes en el interior del cementerio, tampoco hay ninguna alteración en los muros y verjas protectoras por las cuales pudiera colarse alguno. Igualmente se ha descartado la posibilidad de que se trate de alguna broma._

_El sargento Yates asegura que se está investigando si se trata de algún desquiciado necrófilo, como ya había sucedió una vez varios años atrás. Igualmente se investiga al doctor Mephesto, ante la sospecha de que se trate de un robo de cuerpos para un experimento desquiciado._

_El sargento también aseguró que reforzaran la presencia policíaca en las inmediaciones del cementerio hasta que el caso se haya resuelto._

_Hasta el momento, ningún miembro de Coon y Amigos se ha pronunciado al respecto._


	3. Gules

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Como parte del proyecto "Universo Lovecraft-Park", está historia es una continuación directa o indirecta de los siguientes fanfictions: Tras la huella de los dioses, ¿Princesa Karen?, Ap 17 1-2, entre otros que tengo planeados. Para más información sobre este proyecto pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y las referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Luego de años de relativa tranquilidad, las cosas cambian en South Park. Tras la frustración de un extraño ritual, los miembros de Coon y Amigos se percatan de que un nuevo culto a los Primigenios se ha instalado en su ciudad, y nuevamente les corresponde a ellos detenerlo. Universo Lovecraft-Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte<strong>

**Un nuevo culto**

**...**

**III**

**Gules**

Kenny llegó tarde a su primer día. Habría llegado a tiempo, pero sus padres escogieron precisamente la noche anterior al primer día de clases para tener una de las peleas más horribles en años. A pesar de los años, eso todavía afectaba a Karen, y por consiguiente a Kenny. A pesar de que el mayor ya había aprendido a no esperar nada de ellos, no era así con la menor de los McCormick, quien aún guardaba la esperanza de algún día tener una familia normal; o al menos una que no discutiera por cualquier tontería.

Pero bueno, ya estaba allí. Se dirigió a la mesa donde los prefectos entregaban lo horarios.

—Tarde de nuevo, McCormick —dijo el Sr. Thomson, mientras le entregaba la hoja de su horario de mala gana. Desde el primer año parecía tener algo contra él. Aunque sus constantes retardos y el hecho de que se saltara una que otra clase seguro influían en esa actitud para con él—. Si realmente espera tener un futuro luego de acabar aquí, necesita mejorar eso. Eso suponiendo que pueda graduarse.

Kenny murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras iba en busca de sus amigos. Siendo el primer día las clases comenzaban tarde para dar tiempo a recoger horarios y libros de texto.

Encontró a Kyle, Stan y Cartman sentados en la mesa de la cafetería donde usualmente comían —al menos cuando sus horarios de almuerzo coincidían—; como de costumbre comparaban su horario.

—Genial, solo dos clases con el judío —dijo Cartman, con una gran sonrisa en la cara—. No tendré que soportar tus absurdos discursos morales.

—Y yo no tendré que soportar tu culo gordo.

Cartman estaba a punto de responder cuando Kenny se sentó frente a Kyle en la mesa.

—¿Qué hay, Kenny? —saludó Stan, alzando su mirada de su horario para verlo.

—Lo de siempre —respondió el rubio. Mientras miraba el horario de Cartman, quien estaba sentado a su derecha—. Cuatro clases y el almuerzo —murmuró.

—Yo tengo tres con Kyle, cinco con Cartman y, por suerte, seis con Wendy.

—No sé cómo no te cansas de esa perra —comentó Cartman. Stan lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el gordo le ignoró y continuó hablado sobre los horarios—. Mala suerte, me libró de los discursos morales del judío, y tengo que soportar tus tonterías de hippie amante de la naturaleza.

Kenny terminó de ver los horarios. Compartiría seis clases con Kyle y cuatro con Stan.

—¿Dónde está Damien? —preguntó el rubio mientras guardaba su horario, descuidadamente doblado, en su cartera.

—No lo sé —respondió Cartman con molestia—. Ya bastante tengo con que viva en mi casa. No tengo que saber dónde se mete todo el tiempo.

Kenny se encogió de hombros, mientras se ponía de pie. Los demás lo imitaron y comenzaron su camino para ir a recoger sus libros, dejarlos en los casilleros y luego ir a su primera clase del año.

Kenny entró a su primera clase, literatura, y para su sorpresa Henrietta estaba sentada al fondo de la clase. Kenny caminó hacia un lugar vacío junto al de ella; aunque sin perder tiempo para saludar a las otras chicas con las que compartía clase de forma coqueta —sonrojando a algunas, haciendo que otras desviaran la mirada o soltaran risillas bobas—. Henrietta tenía un diario sobre su pupitre.

—Pensé que no entrabas a clase —dijo el rubio, dejándose caer en el asiento.

Henrietta apagó el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y luego le dedicó una mirada indiferente, antes de volver a centrar su atención en el diario.

—Revisa el plan de estudios, chico braga —dijo, como toda respuesta.

Kenny abrió su libro de texto, para descubrir que las primeras unidades trataban de la literatura del romanticismo, corriente literaria de la que se desprendía la literatura gótica y cuyos mayores exponentes eran Lord Byron, Goethe y Poe. Tenía sentido que a Henrietta le interesara eso.

—¿Algo interesante en el diario? —preguntó.

Henrietta se lo pasó. Kenny leyó el encabezado: "Continua saqueo de tumbas en cementerio municipal". Frunció el ceño. Coon y Amigos había investigado el asunto, esperando encontrar alguna relación entre eso y el ritual frustrado del verano, pero no parecía haber conexión alguna.

—Es más interesante lo que apareció en el Sun Daily —dijo Henrietta.

—Es una basura de tabloide —respondió Kenny, extrañado de que la gótica perdiera su tiempo en leer ese diario basura.

A diferencia del Heraldo de South Park, el _Sun Daily_ era una basura de tabloide que se dedicaba a darle prioridad a noticias absurdas —más absurdas incluso que las cosas que ocurrían en South Park—. El tipo de diario que publicaba las absurdas ideas de Al Gore y le daba espació a su última campaña para capturar al hombre-oso-cerdo.

—A veces dicen cosas interesantes —respondió Henrietta—. Deberías revisar la edición de hoy.

No se dijo nada más, ya que justo en ese momento entró la Señorita Clarens, la maestra de literatura.

Luego de la escuela, Kenny caminó con desgana hacia la tienda de autoservicio de la calle Main y se dirigió hacia el estante de periódicos y revistas. Tomó un ejemplar del _Sun Daily_ y fue a pagar un dólar, con la desagradable sensación de que estaba desperdiciando su dinero.

—¿Un periódico? —preguntó Cartman, quien junto con Kyle esperaba fuera de la tienda—. Vaya, Kenny, eres tan pobre que tienes que recurrir a algo tan anticuado para tener noticias.

—Henrietta dijo que había algo aquí que debíamos ver —respondió Kenny.

Llegó a una nota por el centro de la publicación donde se leía: "¿Monstruos en el cementerio?" En la página había una fotografía de muy mala calidad en la que se podía ver una figura humanoide de la cual resaltaban dos orbes amarillas por ojos.

—¿Qué carajo es eso? —preguntó Cartman, mientras veía la imagen. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó un paquete de caramelos.

—Seguro es un montaje —dijo Kyle.

—Puede ser, pero si Henrietta le dio importancia a esto, creo que debemos vigilar el cementerio.

—Oh, por favor, Kenny —se quejó Cartman, mientras masticaba un caramelo de forma ruidosa—. Estuvimos allí por tres noches seguidas y no encontramos nada. Lo que sea seguro ya no está.

—Esta fotografía es de anoche, y esta mañana volvieron a aparecer tumbas abiertas —razonó Kenny.

—Bueno, si estás seguro, deberíamos hacerlo. El resto del pueblo está tranquilo en estos días. Podemos volver a vigilar el cementerio.

—Carajo, solo perderemos el tiempo.

—Cierra la boca, culo gordo.

Kenny guardó el diario en su mochila, se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó a casa. Más tarde enviaría un texto al resto del equipo para organizar la vigilancia del cementerio.

.-.-.-.

Cuatro días luego de aquello, Mysterion y The Princess vigilaban el cementerio. Los días anteriores, el equipo de Dark Prince y El Coon, y el de Cometa Humano y Toolshed no habían encontrado nada extraño. Pero, esa noche, Mysterion tenía un presentimiento de que finalmente ocurriría algo.

Fue alrededor de la media noche cuando sucedió.

Mysterion notó un cambió en la atmósfera. Era como si de pronto un sutil olor a cadáver, uno que no tenía nada que ver con los cuerpos enterrados bajo el cementerio, sino distinto, profano. La luna menguante soltaba un sutil resplandor y las estrellas parecían brillar de manera extraña. Pareciera que esa noche todo lo malo y extraño de South Park se estuviera concentrando en el cementerio.

The Princess, quien se encontraba vigilando la cabina de los guardias nocturnos, abrió la comunicación de su radio.

—Los guardias están desmayados —dijo—, me parece que tenemos compañía.

—Bien, mantente alerta.

—Claro. También cuidate. —La comunicación se cortó.

Mysterion, quien se encontraba vigilando una tumba reciente desde la cima de un árbol, mantuvo la mirada fija en el camino principal del cementerio. Fue cuando lo vio. Parecía ser una extraña procesión de monjes, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas amarillas y encapuchados. Eran siete figuras, todas en fila. La figura que abría la marcha sostenía una vieja linterna de petróleo, el resto mantenían sus cabezas bajas, viendo al suelo y con las manos juntas como en actitud de rezo.

Una vez que la procesión pasó frente al árbol donde estaba, Mysterion descendió de él. Manteniéndose ocultó entre las sombras y sin hacer el menor ruido, siguió a tan extraña procesión.

Aquellas siete figuras llegaron a una de las tumbas recientes. La que precedía al grupo dejó la linterna sobre una lápida, mientras el resto rodeaba la tumba. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Mysterion, aquellas cosas se dejaron caer sobre la tumba en cuatro patas, mientras con sus manos removían la tierra como si se trataran de animales salvajes. De sus bocas salían chillidos y gruñidos casi caninos. Una vez que el féretro quedó a la vista, abrieron la tapa para descubrir el cadáver. Se bajaron sus capuchas dejando ser sus cabezas bestiales. Con la poca luz que había se podían notar sus hocicos alargados y sus cabezas coronadas por unas orejas puntiagudas. Sacaron el cuerpo del ataúd y comenzaron a desgarrarlo. Lo estaban devorando.

El líder de las criaturas permanecía alejado, sin bajar su capucha.

Mysterion recibió un mensaje corto en su radio. The Princess estaba en posición. Era momento de atacar.

Los dos héroes saltaron de su escondite. Mysterion sacó varios shuriken y los arrojó a la más cercana de aquellas criaturas. Las armas se clavaron en la cabeza de aquella cosa, la cual se desplomó en el suelo con un chillido lastimero, que al héroe se le antojó como el de un cachorro herido. Al instante sus compañeros gruñeron y se arrojaron contra el héroe dando alaridos, mientras sus colmillos y sus zarpas destellaban en la oscuridad. Eran muy veloces, por lo que Mysterion apenas si tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado y sacar más shuriken cuando la primera llegó hasta donde estaba.

Una de las criaturas cayó abatida con una flecha en la cabeza.

—¡Sigue al líder! —gritó The Princess, mientras rápidamente disparaba tres flechas contra las criaturas, que ahora dividían su atención entre ambos. Las criaturas se hicieron a un lado esquivando las flechas.

Mysterion le dedicó una mirada a The Princess, ella asintió. El héroe dirigió su atención al líder y comenzó a correr hacia el líder.

The Princess disparó más flechas. Una dio en el blanco, atravesando a una de las criaturas por el cuello, la cual cayó al suelo retorciéndose y chillando. The Princess guardó su arco mientras las tres criaturas restantes comenzaban su carrera tratando de alcanzarla. Juntó sus manos liberando un rayo arcoíris que fulminó al ser más cercano, que estalló en llamas, mientras las otras saltaban a los lados llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si algo les hubiera quemado los ojos. The Princess volvió a sacar su arco y disparó dos flechas más, acabando con ellas.

Mientras tanto, Mysterion perseguía al líder, quien había comenzado su huida luego del primer ataque.

Lo alcanzó cerca de la puerta.

—Muy bien, esto acaba aquí —dijo Mysterion.

El sujeto se volvió hacia él, no se podía ver nada en su rostro.

—Ya has perdido, Mysterion —respondió.

Un resplandor azulado comenzó a brillar en el suelo, justo debajo de donde estaba Mysterion. El héroe cayó de rodillas al suelo. Era como si su fuerza estuviera siendo drenada.

—Es momento de acabar con esto, Mysterion —dijo el enemigo. Sacó una pistola y le apuntó en la cabeza—. Seguro que _él_ me recompensara cuando sepa que me he deshecho del gran Mysterion.

No pudo terminar de hablar. Justo en ese momento una flecha se encajó en su mano, haciendo que soltara la pistola. Dando un gruñido, dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó The Princess, mientras se agachaba junto a Mysterion.

El héroe mayor se encontraba tendido en el suelo, tosiendo de manera alarmante, mientras infructuosamente trataba de salir del símbolo grabado en el suelo que continuaba brillando.

The Princess levantó a Mysterion pasando su brazo derecho sobre su cuello y levantándolo. Con algo de trabajo, lo arrastró hasta que quedó fuera del símbolo en el suelo que de inmediato dejó de brillar. Recostó a Mysterion cerca de una lápida. Respiraba pesadamente.

—¡Dios! —susurró The Princess, mientras le quitaba la capucha y la máscara—. ¿Estás bien Kenny? —No hubo respuesta—. ¿Kenny?

Muy asustada, Karen McCormick desactivó el poder de Princesa Japonesa, al tiempo que sacaba su celular y oprimía una tecla de marcado rápido.

—Contesta, por favor —susurró, mientras escuchaba como el timbre sonaba varias veces.

—Hola —respondió una voz adormilada.

—¡Kyle! Necesitamos ayuda, mi hermano está mal.

—¡Oh, dios! —exclamó un Kyle ya despierto del todo—. ¿En qué parte están? —preguntó, sabiendo que estaban en el cementerio.

—En la puerta este —respondió Karen.

—Bien, llamare al resto e iremos de inmediato. —Colgó.

Karen se sentó junto a su hermano, sosteniendo su mano.

—Por favor, Dios —susurró.

Parecía que tiempo trascurría lentamente. Karen sentía como las lágrimas se le congelaban en el rostro debido al viento frío.

—Karen… —La voz de Kenny llegó a sus oídos.

—Kenny —susurró ella.

—No llores —alzó la mano, para limpiarle una lágrima a su hermana.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se iluminó con los faros de un coche. Stan, Kyle y Cartman lo perdieron tiempo en bajar e ir a donde estaban los otros dos. Kenny se desmayó nuevamente.

.-.-.-.

Henrietta los esperaba en la puerta junto con Damien. No perdieron tiempo en llevar a Kenny a una de las habitaciones para que descansara en la cama. Karen se sentó en una silla a su lado, mientras que Stan y Kyle sentaban frente a ella, en otras sillas que Henrietta había colocado alrededor de la cama; reviendo que querrían quedarse allí por lo menos un rato.

La menor del grupo sostenía la mano de su hermano entre las suyas. Cartman se marchó, diciendo que tenía que ir a dormir. Damien permaneció recargado en la puerta, jugaba con una navaja, y trataba de fingir que no le importaba lo que pasaba con Kenny.

Henrietta se sentó en un sofá rojo, a la derecha de la puerta. Esta vez no fumaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Henrietta a Karen.

—No lo sé —respondió la chica, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Kenny seguía respirando pesadamente—. Encontramos a los responsables y los atacábamos. Había seis Gules y un humano… Yo me ocupe de los Gules, mientras mi hermano seguía al líder.

—¿Gules? —preguntó Stan.

—Sí. Había gules allí.

—¿Qué es un gul?

—En la mitología árabe, los gules son demonios del desierto —respondió Henrietta—. Algunos los confunden con los zombis o vampiros.

—Los he visto —dijo Karen—, en las Tierras del Sueño. Pero, es la primera vez que ellos intentan atacarme.

—¿Qué más pasó? —Henrietta trató de que Karen retomara lo que estaba contando antes.

La castaña asintió. Volvió a hablar entrecortadamente.

—Cuando finalmente pude alcanzarlo, estaba en el suelo, sobre un extraño símbolo en el suelo bajó Kenny brillaba de color azul. ¡Dios! Ese tipo le apuntaba con su pistola, mientras que mi hermano no podía hacer siquiera el menor movimiento.

Henrietta, escuchó todo con paciencia, ya que Karen sollozaba, por lo que en momentos su explicación sonaba entrecortada.

—¿Cómo era ese símbolo? —preguntó Henrietta, despacio.

Karen alzó la mirada. Parecía pensativa.

—No lo sé —susurró.

—Tienes que recordar, es importante.

Karen bajó la mirada, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Creo… creo que era una estrella.

Henrietta asintió.

—Creo saber que era —dijo la gótica.

Salió de la habitación y, a los pocos minutos, regresó con un cuaderno. En una de las páginas había dibujado una estrella de cinco picos con un ojo al centro.

—¿Era algo como esto? —preguntó, mientras se lo mostraba a Karen.

—Puede ser —respondió la chica en voz baja.

Henrietta encendió un cigarrillo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá nuevamente.

—Es el Símbolo Arcano. Se supone que inhibe el poder de los grandes Antiguos. Desafortunadamente no se sabe cómo afecta a un inmortal como Kenny.

—Entonces, el líder de esas cosas —dijo Kyle—, sabe que Kenny es un inmortal. Sin duda preparó todo esto. Fue una emboscada.

—Y nosotros caímos en ella —agregó Stan.

La respiración de Kenny comenzaba a normalizarse.

—Seguro estará bien —dijo Henrietta—. Ahora que ya no está dentro del Símbolo Arcano comenzara a normalizarse.

—Sí esa cosa inhibe el poder de los Grandes Antiguos, y el poder de Kenny viene de ellos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si… ya saben, le hubiera disparado? —preguntó Stan.

Karen lo miró horrorizada. Henrietta dio una calada al cigarro y luego cerró los ojos.

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero tal vez entonces no habría podido volver.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación. Todos asumían que sin importar lo que pasara, Kenny podría volver. Saber que algo tan sencillo como una estrella en el suelo podía anular por completo su inmortalidad era como un balde de agua fría. Nyarlathotep lo había fulminado con un rayo de energía pura y no había sido suficiente; ahora, resultaba que realmente era tan fácil matarlo.

—Hay que ser cuidadosos —dijo Henrietta—. Los seguidores de los Primigenios no suelen usar el Símbolo Arcano, dado que es algo que actuá en contra de sus amos. El que estos ocultistas estén dispuestos usarlo, significa que no se detendrán ante nadie.

—Eso nos lleva a otra cosa —dijo Kyle—. ¿Cómo supieron que era un inmortal? Es decir, nosotros recordamos sus muertes debido al pacto. ¿Quién además de nosotros lo sabe?

—Sus padres y su otro hermano saben que es Mysterion —respondió Damien—, no sé si sepan de su inmortalidad.

—No lo creo —dijo Karen—. Si yo no tuviera mis sueños tampoco lo sabría. Creo que no lo saben.

—Clyde, Token y Timmy eran parte de Coon y Amigos. Ellos saben nuestras identidades —agregó Stan—. Pero nunca se unirían a los ocultistas, de hecho nos han ayudado a crear coartadas para mantener todo en secreto.

—Y ellos no saben nada de la relación entre Kenny y los Grandes Antiguos. Tal vez recuerden que sus padres estuvieron en el culto, pero no creo que hagan la conexión —agregó Kyle.

—¡Butters! —exclamó Stan—. Él estaba en la base del sótano de Cartman cuando Kenny nos habló de su inmortalidad.

—No creo que Butters tenga algo que ver, Stan.

—Bueno, solo era una sugerencia.

—Sea quien sea —interrumpió Henrietta—, deben ser cuidadosos de ahora en adelante. Al menos hasta que encuentre una forma de contrarrestar el Símbolo Arcano.

Henrietta se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

—Debo irme —dijo Kyle, viendo que eran casi las tres de la mañana—. Si mi madre descubre que no estoy en mi cama…

—Te llevo —dijo Stan, luego se volvió hacia Karen—. Cualquier cosa, llamanos.

La chica asintió.

Damien abandonó su lugar junto a la puerta y fue a sentarse en la silla que antes ocupaba Kyle.

—Ve a dormir —se dirigió a Karen—. Ese sofá se ve cómodo.

Karen permaneció sentada.

—Me quedaré aquí —dijo finalmente.

—Como quieras.


	4. Pistas

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Como parte del proyecto "Universo Lovecraft-Park", está historia es una continuación directa o indirecta de los siguientes fanfictions: Tras la huella de los dioses, ¿Princesa Karen?, Ap 17 1-2, entre otros que tengo planeados. Para más información sobre este proyecto pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y las referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Luego de años de relativa tranquilidad, las cosas cambian en South Park. Tras la frustración de un extraño ritual, los miembros de Coon y Amigos se percatan de que un nuevo culto a los Primigenios se ha instalado en su ciudad, y nuevamente les corresponde a ellos detenerlo. Universo Lovecraft-Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte<strong>

**Un nuevo culto**

**...**

**IV**

**Pistas**

Henrietta rebuscó entre los muchos tomos que había en la biblioteca de su tío. Estaba segura que allí había una vieja tesis de Henry Armitage, doctor en etnología de la universidad de Miskatonic, en la que exponía su investigación de los viejos cultos de Nueva Inglaterra. Podía jurar que en aquel libro había un capítulo completo dedicado al Símbolo Arcano y sus usos como amuleto y protección; recordaba, aunque levemente, que su tío se lo había mostrado una vez.

Mientras buscaba aquel libro, su mirada se posó en un tomo de pasta blanda de una edición barata. Era un contraste extraño contemplar aquel pequeño libro de bolsillo rodeado de los grandes volúmenes académicos encuadernados en cuero; además, parecía emitir un aura misteriosa. Era casi como un presagio.

Lo sacó del librero, aun preguntándose si su tío lo había puesto allí por error o a propósito, y cuestionándose así misma por no haberlo notado en sus continuos escrutinios de aquella biblioteca y su acervo de libros. Leyó su título: "El rey de amarillo", de Robert W. Chambers. En la portada la fotografía de un bajorrelieve de piedra amarilla con un rostro le devolvía la mirada. Lo giró para ver su resumen, se trataba de una antología de relatos de horror de finales del siglo XIX.

Abrió el libro y lo primero que encontró fue un relato titulado: "El signo de amarillo", que iniciaba con un poema: "El canto de Cassilda". Leyó los primeros versos en voz alta:

—Rompen las olas neblinosas a lo largo de la costa, / los soles gemelos se hunden tras el lago, / se prolongan las sombras / en Carcosa.

¿Carcosa? Había escuchado, o leído, ese término en otro lugar. Notó que su tío había subrayado la palabra, luego, unida a ella por una línea, escribió una nota al margen con tinta azul: "_La morada de Hastur_".

Casi dejó caer el libro. Hastur, Carcosa, El canto de Cassilda, El signo de amarillo, El rey de amarillo, las túnicas usadas por aquella secta con la que los héroes se habían topado. Allí había una conexión, eso era más que claro. Deseó que su tío estuviera vivo. Seguro él la habría instado a seguir la pista, seguro le habría guiado por el camino correcto. Hojeó el libro en sus manos, confirmando que su tío había hecho muchas notas al margen. Tal vez, de alguna manera, esas notas eran su forma de indicarle el camino correcto para hacer su investigación.

Manteniendo aquel libro seguro bajo su brazo, volvió su atención nuevamente al librero en busca de aquella tesis del doctor Armitage. No mucho después finalmente lo encontró: "Ritos y simbología de Nueva Inglaterra". Con ambos libros, se encaminó a una de las mesas para comenzar con su investigación.

.-.-.-.

Kyle y Stan fueron los únicos del grupo que asistieron a clases esa mañana. Cartman aprovechó tener una excusa para faltar, por lo que en vez de dirigirse a la escuela se había desviado a casa de Henrietta. Se encontró con que Karen no se había apartado de la cama en la que yacía el aún inconsciente Kenny en toda la noche, por lo que ahora cabeceaba debido al cansancio. Damien estaba sentado en la misma silla en la que Kyle había estado la noche anterior, con un libro —La Divina Comedia— en sus manos, aunque no lo leía.

—Como duerme ese pobretón —dijo Cartman, mientras sacaba un panecillo de una bolsa de papel que traían en brazos—. Bueno, es tan pobre que de seguro es la primera vez que duerme en un colchón que no este duro y con los resortes saltados.

Karen alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz áspera y burlona del castaño.

—Si no quieres estar aquí, entonces… —pero Damien le interrumpió:

—Así es el gordo. Solamente conoce dos formas de llamar la atención: insultar y llamar a su madre.

Cartman le dedicó una mirada molesta. El anticristo lo ignoró, se puso de pie y le arrebató la bolsa de papel.

—¡Oye, compra tu propio pan! —gritó molesto Cartman.

El otro simplemente sonrió, sacó uno de los panecillos y se lo echó a la boca antes de arrojar la bolsa a Karen.

—Come, nena, debes tener hambre. Y McCormick se enfadara si sabe que no estamos cuidando de ti mientras él no puede.

Karen iba a protestar, pero el anticristo salió de la habitación empujando a Cartman, quien seguía tratando de recuperar su pan.

Kenny despertó finalmente poco después del mediodía. Pero sentía como si algo dentro de él continuara durmiendo. Más por hacer una prueba que por otra cosa, tomó la manta que habían puesto sobre él y la estiró tratando de romperla. No pudo hacerlo. Entonces lo supo: sus poderes, la parte de Shub-Niggurath dentro de él, estaba durmiendo.

—Kenny, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Karen lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Alzó la mirada para verla. Su rostro sucio denotaba que había estado llorando. Sus cabellos castaños estaban desordenados y su mirada dejaba ver la preocupación y el cansancio vividos las últimas horas.

—Estoy bien —respondió, con voz ronca—. Sólo… algo cansado…

—¿Cansado? —la voz de Cartman desde la puerta llamó su atención—. Por favor, pobretón, llevas como doce horas durmiendo.

Damien se asomó empujando al gordo a un lado.

—Ya era hora, McCormick —dijo el anticristo, antes de alejarse llevándose de nuevo a Cartman y cerrando la puerta.

—Me alegro que estés bien —dijo Karen—. Por un momento…

—Karen —Kenny se incorporó—. Te lo dije, yo estaré aquí, siempre.

La castaña sonrió. Era cierto, Kenny, su ángel guardián, le había prometido eso años atrás.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Esta vez era Henrietta. Al igual que Karen, se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche. Traía una bandeja en las manos con sopa de pollo.

—Quien lo diría —nuevamente Cartman—, la perra gótica sabe cocinar.

—Quien lo diría —contraatacó la chica, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el buró a la derecha de la cama—, un cerdo que sabe hablar. Seguro te escapaste de una conformista película de Disney.

Cartman frunció el entrecejo y estaba dispuesto a responder. Nuevamente Damien interrumpió, solamente que esta vez no de forma "sutil y amable": sino que se limitó a quemarle el trasero para sacarlo de la habitación.

—Sí que se llevan bien esos dos —dijo Henrietta, de forma irónica—, como dos tiernos hermanitos.

Kenny soltó una carcajada ante eso, y casi derrama la sopa que había comenzado a tomar.

—Bien, chico braga, llama a reunión esta tarde. Tengo información que sin duda les agradara saber.

Henrietta dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

Karen finalmente se quedó dormida mientras Kenny consumía la sopa que Henrietta le había preparado. Una vez terminó se levantó de la cama y cargó a Karen para acostarla donde había estado él antes.

Salió de la habitación. Aún vestía su traje de Mysterion, por lo que se dirigió a la ducha. Todos solían mantener al menos un cambio de ropa limpio en casa de Henrietta en caso de que fuera necesario, como ese día.

Mientras se duchaba no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Esas extrañas criaturas vestidas con túnicas amarillas, y su misterioso líder, que sin duda era humano. Podía jurar que la voz de aquel sujeto le era familiar, pero no podía identificar de dónde.

Una vez salió de la ducha, tomó su celular y envió mensajes al resto de Coon y Amigos. Reunión a las seis de la tarde.

Casi de inmediato recibió una respuesta de Stan. Iría con Kyle al cementerio después de la escuela para investigar la zona. Llegarían a la base alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

Kenny se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Encontró a Henrietta sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro de bolsillo. Cada poco rato le daba un trago a su taza de café, e incluso tenía la cafetera a un lado para recargar cada vez que se le terminaba. Decidió no interrumpirla, así que se limitó a tomar una de las novelas que había en la biblioteca y tratar de leer un poco antes de la reunión.

.-.-.-.

Al terminar la escuela, Kyle y Stan se dirigieron al cementerio. Los agentes de Yates ya se habían retirado. Con la excusa de ir a visitar la tumba del abuelo de Stan, se dirigieron a la zona en donde Kenny y Karen se habían enfrentado a los gules y su misterioso líder la noche anterior. Por suerte para ellos, la tumba de Marvin Marsh estaba cerca de ese lugar.

La tumba que había sido abierta la noche anterior estaba ahora rodeada por cinta policiaca. No había rastro alguno de la batalla, en las noticias de la mañana no se había hablado sobre gules o alguna otra cosa sospechosa. Finalmente dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron a la puerta este, donde habían recogido a un inconsciente Kenny y a una destrozada Karen la noche anterior. Tampoco encontraron rastros del Símbolo Arcano que Henrietta había mencionado. Kyle incluso tocó la lápida en la que Karen había recostado a Kenny la noche anterior, con la esperanza de tener alguna visión sobre lo que había pasado. No hubo resultados.

—Supongo que ahora solo nos queda esperar que Henrietta encuentre una forma de contrarrestar el Símbolo —dijo Kyle, algo frustrado.

Stan asintió. Volvió su mirada al cielo, se estaba nublando.

—Mejor vamos a ver como esta Kenny, está claro que no encontraremos nada más aquí.

Kyle suspiró. Ambos chicos comenzaron su camino hacia el estacionamiento donde Stan había dejado su coche.

A mitad del camino, Stan vio a un hombre cubierto con una gabardina gris sobre una colina. Le pareció extraño que el tipo pareciera tener la mirada fija en él. Stan se detuvo, mirándolo. Por un momento pareció que las miradas de ambos se encontraban, y Stan sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kyle, deteniéndose y volviéndose para ver a su mejor amigo con una expresión de extrañeza.

Stan apartó la mirada de aquella persona en la colina, y volvió su atención a Kyle.

—Sí, solo creí ver… —su mirada regresó a la colina. Ya no había nadie—. No, no es nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Volvieron a caminar.

—¿Crees que ganemos contra North Park este año? —preguntó Stan, para cambiar de tema.

—Es posible, pero creo que como mariscal de campo tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

—Sí, bueno, es mi trabajo —respondió, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar—. Wendy —murmuró, antes de apartarse un poco para responder.

Kyle simplemente negó con la cabeza. Wendy solía llamar a Stan mínimo dos veces al día, eso cuando no pasaban todo el día juntos.

.-.-.-.

Kyle y Stan llegaron a la hora acordada. Cartman, Damien, Kenny y Henrietta ya estaban allí.

—Hey, Kenny —saludó Kyle—. ¿Cómo estás amigo?

Kenny le sonrió.

—Mucho mejor —respondió el rubio.

—Me alegro mucho, amigo —dijo Stan.

Kyle no perdió tiempo y sacó su laptop para hacer su vigilancia de la actividad policiaca del pueblo. Damien estaba sentado en su lugar usual de la mesa de juntas, con un libro abierto frente a él. Cartman jugaba con un 3DS sin apenas prestar atención a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Stan se sentó junto a Kenny y comenzaron a conversar de temas triviales.

Quince minutos antes de las seis, Karen finalmente se presentó. Kenny se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

—Bien, ya que estamos aquí, comencemos —dijo.

—Dijiste a las seis, pobretón —dijo Cartman, sin apartar la mirada de su consola.

—Maldita sea, culón —se quejó Kyle, mientras cerraba su laptop.

—Bien, dios, como molestan —cedió el gordo mientras cerraba la consola y la dejaba en la mesa frente a él.

Henrietta se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pizarra. Tomó un marcador azul y dibujó el Símbolo Arcano, escribiendo su nombre bajo él. Luego, a su lado, comenzó a armar una lista:

_Hastur_

_El rey de amarillo_

_Gules_

_Ocultistas_

—Comencemos por lo importante —dijo Henrietta—. Lo que sucedió anoche fue sin duda una emboscada. Pareciera que toda la actividad reciente en el cementerio tenía por objetivo atraer al chico braga a esa trampa.

Kenny mantenía la mirada en el Símbolo Arcano. Con solo verlo sentía como sus poderes se adormecían aún más.

—¿Qué es exactamente ese Símbolo Arcano? —preguntó.

Henrietta encendió un cigarrillo y dio una calada antes de comenzar:

—El doctor Henry Armitage, etnólogo y bibliotecario de la universidad de Miskatonic desde 1910 hasta 1934, realizó una investigación exhaustiva a los cultos de Nueva Inglaterra. Descubrió muchos cultos a los Primigenios en toda la zona, tanto antes como después de la colonización. La misma Arkham aún oculta muchos de estos cultos hasta ahora.

Volvió a dar una calada.

—En una de sus tesis habla extensamente del Símbolo Arcano. Se atribuye su creación a los mismos dioses Arquetípicos, y se trata ni más ni menos del sello que mantiene cautivos a los Primigenios y limita las capacidad de actuación de los Exteriores. En pocas palabras, fue diseñado para contrarrestar el poder de los dioses malvados. Esto lo vuelve una poderosa protección contra ellos.

"Pero —su mira de centró en Kenny—, en tú caso esto se vuelve peligroso. Tú poder viene de Shub-Niggurath, y por lo tanto el Símbolo Arcano es como veneno para ti.

—Pero —le interrumpió Karen—, ¿puedes contrarrestarlo?

—Lo consulte con el profesor Carter esta mañana. No hay manera. Además, me pidió… no, me exigió que no intente hacerlo. No debemos vulnerar el Símbolo Arcano.

—¿Qué? —fue Kyle—. ¿No vulnerarlo? Pero puede matar a Kenny…

—No importa —le cortó el mencionado.

—¡Hermano!

—El profesor tiene razón. Es la única defensa efectiva contra los Primigenios y los Exteriores. Si una crisis como la del golfo o la de Nyarlathotep se presentaran, el Símbolo Arcano puede ser la carta de triunfo. Debe permanecer así.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación.

—¿Qué hay con Hastur? —preguntó Kenny, rompiendo el silencio.

Henrietta asintió.

—Bien, creo que a estas alturas queda claro. El nuevo culto que actúa en South Park no es el de Cthulhu, es el de Hastur. La razón por la que investigar a los antiguos miembros del culto no es efectiva es porque no están usando humanos, sino gules.

—Esas criaturas de anoche —comprendió Kenny.

—Sí, eran gules —aclaró Karen. Luego, al ver la mirada inquisitiva que Kenny le dirigía, agregó—: Los he visto en las Tierras del Sueño. Tienen una gran ciudad en el submundo. Son carroñeros y suelen atacar los cementerios o los campos de batalla donde hay muchos muertos. A veces rematan a sus heridos para posteriormente devorarlos.

—Genial —susurró Cartman.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos? —preguntó Kenny.

—Bueno —Karen se mordió el labio—. Hace un tiempo, fui a Ulthar a visitar a Blackeye. Los vi en el cementerio de Ulthar, y el profesor Carter estaba con ellos. El líder de esos Gules era un tal Pickman, quien era amigo del profesor Carter. Ellos me invitaron a visitar su ciudad subterránea.

—¿El profesor Carter creyó que era seguro para ti?

—Lo gules no son malos, bueno, la mayoría —se defendió Karen—. Pickman antes era humano.

—Richard Pickman —intervino Henrietta—, fue un pintor de Salem, Massachusetts. Se rumorea que tenía un Necronomicón completo, uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron a las innumerables purgas realizadas por el Vaticano y otras organizaciones religiosas de Europa. Pickman desapareció en 1926 en circunstancias jamás esclarecidas.

—Está en las Tierras del Sueño —aclaró Karen—. Su cuerpo físico fue destruido, por lo que no puede regresar. Además, se está convirtiendo en un gul.

—Si estos gules son buenos, ¿por qué están en el culto de Hastur? —preguntó Kyle.

—Por el mismo motivo que hay humanos que adoran a los Primigenios —respondió Henrietta—. Cada criatura elige a quien adorar.

—El libre albedrio no es exclusivo de los humanos —aclaró Damien.

—El profesor Carter me dijo que había muchas tribus de gules, no solo en las Tierras del Sueño, sino también en el mundo vigil. Nuestro mundo —se apresuró a aclarar, al ver la mirada de desconcierto de algunos, en especial Cartman.

—Bien, hay otra cosa, encontré este libro en la biblioteca —dijo Henrietta, mostrando el ejemplar del "Rey de amarillo"—. Es una colección de relatos escrita por Robert W. Chambers, pero lo importante es que la obra incluye fragmentos de un guion teatral que haba sobre Hastur.

Todos prestaron atención a la mención del dios.

—Mi tío parecía realmente interesado en el asunto, ya que hizo una serie de anotaciones al margen. Creo que él investigaba el culto a Hastur antes de… eso.

Encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Mi tío seguía el rastro de Hastur no a través de cultos o grimorios, sino de la literatura del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX. Encontró menciones a este, o mejor dicho, al Rey de Amarillo, en la obra de Ambrose Bierce. Más específicamente en su antología llamada: "¿Puede ocurrir esto?"

—Espera —le interrumpió Cartman—, esto parece una puta clase de literatura.

—Puedes callarte gordo conformista —le espetó la gótica—. Si no fuera importante no tocaría el tema.

Cartman iba a protestar, pero una mirada de Kenny le hizo callar.

—Bien, prosigamos. Mi tío creía fervientemente que Ambrose Bierce fue el autor de la obra teatral alrededor de la cual Chambers escribió El Rey de Amarillo.

Su mirada se posó en Karen.

—Antes de proseguir, dado que eres la única aquí que ha estado en las Tierras del Sueño, ¿alguna vez has estado en la meseta de Leng?

Karen se estremeció. De pronto la imagen de aquel sacerdote con la máscara plateada y de túnica ama…

—¡Dios! —exclamó.

—Karen —la voz de Kenny surgió en un hilo.

—La meseta de Leng es por mucho uno de los lugares más peligrosos de las Tierras de Sueño. Hace unos dos años, fue a Leng.

—Karen, ¿por qué tú…?

Henrietta le hizo una señal al rubio para que dejara que terminara.

—No es cosa de que uno quiera ir. A veces, un soñador, no puede controlar el destino. Con la Llave de Plata puedes ir a cualquier lugar que quieras de las Tierras del Sueño, e incluso más allá. Pero, no siempre se puede usar la Llave. Y esa vez, simplemente, llegué allí.

"En Leng hay una zona en la cual se encuentra un viejo templo. Ni siquiera los hombres de Leng, que han habitado la Meseta desde hace miles de años, se acercan a esa parte. El templo está lleno de viejas pagodas. Yo me oculte allí escapando de los hombres de Leng, que son esclavos de las Bestias Lunares. Fue cuando lo vi.

"Era un brujo o un sacerdote. Se encontraba en el centro de un patio realizando una extraña danza. Llevaba una máscara plateada y vestía túnicas amarillas. Solo estaba allí, danzando, mientras alrededor de él ardía un círculo de fuego.

"No me quede mucho tiempo allí. Simplemente me oculte en una de las pagodas y espere. Mi madre me despertó y pude escapar de aquel lugar.

Hubo un silencio. Kenny miraba a su hermana con horror y a la vez deseando que Karen le hubiera contado todo eso mucho antes.

—¿Recuerdas algo más específico sobre este… ser? —preguntó Henrietta.

—No.

La gótica asintió lentamente.

—Bien. Mi tío habló con muchos soñadores expertos, algunos habían visitado la Meseta de Leng y vieron a aquel sacerdote. Mi tío se atrevió a conjeturar que se trataba del mismo Hastur.

"Ahora, este es el punto al que quiero llegar. Mi tío intentó trazar un mapa de las Tierras del Sueño en base a los relatos de los soñadores a los que entrevisto. La meseta de Leng es la entrada a la Inmensidad Fría. Y en ese lugar está Kadath.

Kadath, el solo nombre de esa ciudad recordó a Kenny todo lo vivido con Nyarlathotep años atrás.

—¿Crees que los cultos de Hastur y Nyarlathotep están trabajando juntos? —preguntó Kenny.

Henrietta asintió.

—Y eso no es todo, quieren sacarte del camino, posiblemente a todos ustedes —les dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes.

—Estoy seguro que el líder de los gules de anoche era humano —dijo Kenny—, uno que sabía de mi inmortalidad.

—Tal vez Jim McElroy —sugirió Kyle—. Piénsenlo, él era el líder del culto.

—McElroy desapareció la noche que Nyarlathotep atacó el pueblo —negó Henrietta.

—No sólo eso. McElroy era Nyarlathotep.

La mayoría se sorprendió ante la revelación de Kenny. Henrietta, sin embargo, parecía haber confirmado una sospecha; algo denotado por su expresión.

—Sí es alguien que sabe de la inmortalidad de Kenny entonces se trata sin duda de uno de los antiguos miembros del culto —conjeturó Kyle—. Alguien que estuvo presente el día del ritual.

—O alguien que supo de la inmortalidad por otra fuente —agregó Stan—. Pero, aparte de nosotros, Clyde, Token, Timmy y Butters son los únicos que sabían. Ellos estaban presentes aquel día.

—No lo sé, Stan. Sigo pensando que ninguno de ellos pudo habernos traicionado.

Kenny se puso de pie.

—Terminemos por hoy —dijo—. Tendremos que estar atentos a cualquier actividad de este nuevo culto.

—Vigilare a Butters —dijo Cartman—. Es muy sospechoso que todo esto comenzara justo antes de que regresara.

—Cartman…

—No, Kahl, hace cinco años yo sospechaba de Butters, y ustedes lo desestimaron. Al final resultó que él realmente estaba implicado. Esta vez no lo dejare salirse con la suya.

—Hazlo.

—¡Kenny, no puedes hablar en serio!

—No lo sé, Kyle. Realmente es una coincidencia demasiado sospechosa.

—¡Stan!

Kenny lo hiso callar con una señal de su mano.

—Sé que no quieres desconfiar de él, yo tampoco. Y mucho menos de Clyde, Token o Timmy; pero no podemos confiarnos como sucedió aquella vez. Antes que nada, debemos asegurarnos de que ninguno de ellos está contra nosotros.

Con eso, la reunión terminó.


	5. Ritual

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Como parte del proyecto "Universo Lovecraft-Park", está historia es una continuación directa o indirecta de los siguientes fanfictions: Tras la huella de los dioses, ¿Princesa Karen?, Ap 17 1-2, entre otros que tengo planeados. Para más información sobre este proyecto pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y las referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Luego de años de relativa tranquilidad, las cosas cambian en South Park. Tras la frustración de un extraño ritual, los miembros de Coon y Amigos se percatan de que un nuevo culto a los Primigenios se ha instalado en su ciudad, y nuevamente les corresponde a ellos detenerlo. Universo Lovecraft-Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte<strong>

**Un nuevo culto**

**...**

**V**

**Ritual**

Cartman procedió tal como lo había dicho. En la escuela trataba de no apartar la mirada de Butters en casi todas las clases que compartían —seis en total— y en el almuerzo generalmente se sentaba en su misma mesa. Acompañado por Token, Jimmy, Red, Nichole y Kenny, si es que el último no estaba con alguna de sus habituales conquistas románticas.

También trataba de mantenerlo vigilado fuera de la escuela. Pero hasta ahora no parecía haber nada extraño. Butters actuaba como un adolescente normal. Bueno, los horarios que sus padres le imponían eran por mucho más estrictos que los de otros chicos; aunque siendo los Stotch era natural que fuera así. Todos los días Butters llegaba a casa alrededor de las nueve. La luz de su habitación se encendía cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Permanecía así hasta las diez y media o más tardar las once. Los fines de semana los horarios variaban un poco, dependiendo de si Butters había salido o no con sus amigos.

Cartman comenzó a aburrirse de ese patrón dos semanas luego de haber comenzado su vigilancia. Algo a lo que contribuía la falta de actividad sospechosa del culto desde la noche de la emboscada contra Mysterion.

En todo ese tiempo lo había visto hablar con Dougie un par de veces, pero nunca más de diez minutos, y generalmente había otras personas presentes o era en los pasillos de la escuela entre clase y clase.

Semana a semana, se sentaba en la mesa de reuniones de la base y entregar el mismo informe: nada sospechoso en o alrededor de Butters. Lo peor era que tenía que soportar la mirada presuntuosa de Kahl diciendo "te lo dije" sin siquiera molestarse en disimular.

A decir verdad, ya no sabía si de verdad las sospechas proseguían en su mente o simplemente continuaba con todo eso para no admitir que posiblemente se había equivocado. Al menos el pobretón todavía no ordenaba que se detuviera. En el momento que Kenny lo hiciera sabía que acabaría discutiendo con él, pero finalmente se vería obligado a admitir su derrota a regañadientes para el disfrute de Kahl y del hippy —Stan disimulaba muy bien, pero sabía que se alegraría igual que Kahl al verle derrotado—. Ya podía ver a los dos malditos burlándose a sus espaldas.

Stan, por su parte, como cada año tuvo que disminuir relativamente su actividad en el grupo al comenzar la temporada de fútbol. Además, últimamente Wendy se había vuelto un poco más "insistente", por usar términos amables, con respecto a mejorar sus notas en general, y sobre todo en ciencias. Ella no era la clásica porrista tonta —sus calificaciones eran las mejores, solo compitiendo ocasionalmente con Kyle— y esperaba que su novio no fuera el clásico deportista bobo que tenía todo solo por qué sabía patear muy bien un balón.

Esta actitud en ella le molestaba, pero había aprendido con los años que discutirle no era precisamente su fuerte.

Aunado a todo eso, tenía que soportar a su padre haciendo todo tipo de tonterías en las gradas durante sus partidos. Ni siquiera la muerte del abuelo había hecho que Randy Marsh madurara un poco. Ese tipo de cosas hacían que Stan agradeciera haber heredado el carácter de su madre.

Kyle era otro de los miembros del grupo que había tenido que disminuir un poco su participación. El hecho de que Ike se las hubiera apañado para obtener una beca en una prestigiosa escuela privada había puesto más presión sobre de él. Su madre ahora solo tenía un hijo cerca en quien centrarse, y lo había demostrado con creces. Al menos había conseguido que le permitiera ser él quien escogiera la carrera y las universidades a las cuales solicitar admisión. Aunque tuvo que sacrificar con ello su posición en el equipo de baloncesto del colegio y su lugar en el club de computo, para invertir ese tiempo en sus estudios.

Por otro lado, su madre estaba realmente molesta por qué desde hacía ya un año Kyle había dejado de ir a la sinagoga. Él no podía evitarlo, claro está. En el último año cada vez que estaba cerca de cualquier recinto religioso —sinagoga, iglesia, templo protestante o mezquita—, sentía como dentro de él el calor se incrementaba y tenía que apartarse rápidamente o estaba seguro que comenzaría a quemarse en vida.

Stan y Cartman habían admitido los mismos síntomas, y Damien había reído a carcajadas, para luego decir que esos no eran lugares para futuros miembros del ejército de su padre.

Kenny había pasado las últimas semanas mejorando gradualmente. Sus poderes comenzaban a despertar nuevamente, y había hecho algunos experimentos con Henrietta —siempre en secreto, para que el resto, en especial Karen, no se preocuparan— exponiéndose de forma gradual al Símbolo Arcano en sus dos presentaciones: la estrella que había visto en el cementerio y una línea diagonal con cinco más emergiendo de ella como ramificaciones. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que al ser en parte humano podía desarrollar cierta resistencia a sus efectos. Sin embargo, seguía siendo potencialmente peligroso que se expusiera demasiado a él. Al menos ya no caía desmayado casi al primer contacto.

Damien seguía siendo Damien. Sus calificaciones no le importaban en lo absoluto y a veces se saltaba varias clases en un día. Bueno, eso hasta que Liane habló con su padre y terminó aceptando a regañadientes mejorar sus notas para graduarse al menos; aunque luego no fuera a la universidad y regresara al infierno.

Karen lo estaba haciendo bien. Sus notas eran las mejores de su grupo y Kenny junto con Kenny y Kevin —obligado por las amenazas del rubio—, habían comenzado a ahorrar en una cuenta bancaria a nombre de Henrietta para que ella pudiera ir a la universidad.

.-.-.-.

Fue a comienzos de octubre, cuando Yates recibió una denuncia de extrañas actividades en el bosque. Un grupo de cazadores, entre ellos Jimbo, el tío de Stan, habían encontrado cadáveres de venados y otros animales semidevorados. Algunos expertos en fauna y guardabosques habían acudido a analizar los restos, ante la sospecha de que se tratara de algún grupo de lobos que se había apartado de los límites del Parque Nacional de las Rocosas de Colorado. Los resultados habían indicado que si bien los animales habían sido atacados por una criatura con características caninas, no se trataba de los lobos. Esto se confirmó días más tarde cuando los restos de los lobos en iguales condiciones fueron encontrados en una cueva cercana.

Coon y Amigos, sospechando que pudiera tratarse de gules, comenzó su propia investigación. Peinaron el bosque por las noches, siempre en parejas y reportando cada pocos minutos a través de sus radios, pero no encontraron nada extraño.

Al menos hasta aquella noche. Mysterion había decidido explorar el bosque por sí mismo, sin avisar a nadie más. Moviéndose casi como una sombra entre el follaje, siempre cuidando de no quedar demasiado expuesto y de que su olor se mantuviera a contra viento, se dirigió hacia la zona en la que se había encontrado en último animal destrozado —dos días atrás—. Se encontró en una roca que sobresalía de una colina, formando un mirador natural.

El lugar le era sumamente familiar, pero no podía recordar exactamente el porqué.

Avanzó unos metros internándose en el bosque. Encontró las señales de un sendero poco transitado y algunas huellas sobre la nieve. Las huellas no eran humanas, a menos que el humano que las hubiera hecho tuviera tres dedos enormes y terminados en punta —posiblemente debido a unas prominentes garras—. Había varias de ellas, todas dirigiéndose en la misma dirección.

Con cuidado avanzó por el camino por alrededor de dos kilómetros, y finalmente contempló un resplandor.

Un grupo de gules estaba reunido fuera de una cabaña en ruinas. Tenían una gran fogata ardiendo y lo que indudablemente era una mesa de sacrificio como la que habían encontrado en el sótano de la casa de Gilipollas. Había luces dentro de la cabaña y un par de gules custodiando la entrada. Un grupo de gules apareció desde otro sendero. En el centro de ellos había una figura humana, aparentemente atada. Mysterion oprimió su "botón de pánico". Este enviaba una señal directamente al teléfono de Kyle, que se registraba con un tono muy específico. Kyle de inmediato se comunicaría telepáticamente con quien hubiera emitido la señal para conocer su ubicación y llamaría al resto del grupo para acudir en su apoyo.

Mientras esperaba los refuerzos, Mysterion se acercó un poco más, para tratar de tener una mejor percepción de lo que ocurría. La figura humana atada resultó ser el profesor Adler. Adler se había retirado de la enseñanza un año atrás, y se suponía que en esos momentos se encontraba en un viaje recorriendo Nueva Inglaterra —Kenny revisaba los movimientos de los antiguos miembros del culto cada pocas semanas—. El hombre estaba atado, amordazado y se notaba que había sido golpeado.

Fue colocado sobre la mesa. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con un chirrido y una figura bajita, vestida con las ropas ceremoniales del culto de Hastur y con la capucha puesta, se acercó a la piedra.

Uno de los gul retiró la mordaza de Adler, mientras otro le pasaba un cuchillo ceremonial al líder.

—¿Qué demonios hacen? —gritó Adler.

El líder respondió, pero Mysterion fue incapaz de escucharlo debido al tono bajo empleado.

—¡Está no es la noche! —replicó Adler—. ¡Llamaras al Gran Cthulhu durante el festival de Walpurgis, cuando octubre este al borde de la muerte y noviembre a punto de nacer!

El líder, como para callar a Adler, alzó los brazos y rezó:

—¡Iä! ¡Hastur!

—Hastur —bramó Adler, para luego soltar una risa histérica—. Llaman su atención con sacrificios. Pero faltan tanto tiempo…

El líder colocó la mordaza nuevamente en la boca de Adler. Se apartó de la mesa de sacrificio y tomó un grueso libro que otro de los gules de ofrecía.

Abrió el pesado volumen. Se posicionó cerca del altar de sacrificio nuevamente. Los gules rodearon la fogata en un círculo, y entonces el líder comenzó a leer con voz alta y profunda:

—Escuchad la Voz del temido Hastur, escuchad el lúgubre suspiro del torbellino, la loca impetuosidad del Viento Ultimo que se arremolina oscuramente entre las silenciosas estrellas.

"Escuchadlo a Él, el de dientes de serpiente, que aúlla entre las entrañas del otro mundo; Él, cuyo rugido sin fin siempre colma los cielos eternos de la escondida Leng.

"Su poder es capaz de arrancar el bosque y aplastar la ciudad, pero ninguno conocerá la mano que golpea y el alma que destruye, porque el Maldito vaga espantoso y sin cara, con Su forma desconocida por los hombres. Escuchad entonces Su Voz en las horas oscuras, contestad a Su llamada, inclinaos y rezad a Su paso, pero no pronunciéis Su nombre en voz alta.[1]

El libro fue cerrado, luego el líder posó su atención de nueva cuenta en Adler. Alzó el cuchillo, luego esté descendió directamente sobre el corazón del profesor. Los gules comenzaron su danza.

Justo en ese momento los miembros de Coon y Amigos llegaron.

Más de un lustro actuando como un equipo, a pesar de la mala actitud común en El Coon y en Dark Prince, habían hecho que los héroes no necesitaran de mucho tiempo para organizar su ataque. Nada más llegar, sin siquiera encontrarse con Mysterion, rodearon el lugar del ritual.

Al mismo tiempo, seis figuras saltaron de sus escondites de entre los árboles.

Dark Prince manipuló el fuego de la fogata para envolver e incinerar a algunos de los gules cercanos. Tres cayeron allí mismo envueltos en llamas. Tres más cayeron abatidos por las flechas de The Princess. El Coon, por su parte, se arrojó contra uno de los gules destrozándole la garganta. Para posteriormente tener que saltar esquivando a otro de los enemigos.

A unos metros de allí, Toolshed disparaba con su pistola de clavos contra uno de sus enemigos. Uno más intentó atacarlo por la espalda. Toolshed se giró rápidamente, sacó varios destornilladores de su cinturón y los arrojó directo al ojo del gul, el cual retrocedió chillando mientras se llevaba sus largos brazos a la cabeza. Para posteriormente sentir el filo de una cierra eléctrica cercenándole el cuello.

Cometa Humano alzó el vuelo y desde el aire fulminó a varios enemigos con disparos certeros a la cabeza mediante los laser de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Mysterion acorraló al líder de los gules contra una de las paredes de la cabaña.

—Esta vez no hay Símbolo Arcano —dijo el héroe.

El líder de los gules soltó una carcajada. Su rostro aún era imposible de distinguir.

—Se están tornando demasiado molestos —dijo—. ¿Por qué arruinas la llegada de tus hermanos, tú, que has sido tocado por los Exteriores?

—Sabes por qué lo hago. Su llegada significa el fin de la humanidad.

El hombre soltó una carcajada más desquiciada.

—Hablas desde la ignorancia. No comprendes lo que significa su llegada.

Mysterion decidió que no quería escuchar más. Su puño enguantado se cerró y salió disparado a gran velocidad contra aquel sujeto. Pero él lo esquivó agachándose. Tomó impulso y empujó al héroe. Mysterion apenas se movió, con su antebrazo derecho golpeó el cuello del enemigo arrojándolo al suelo.

El hombre trató de arrastrarse, resbalando en la nieve, lo que hizo que a su vez el héroe lo alzara tomándolo por la parte de atrás de la túnica y obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Volvió a empujarlo contra el muro de la cabaña, al tiempo que lo sostenía allí por los hombros.

La mano de Mysterion se acercó a la capucha, estaba por removerla, cuando sintió que algo invisible lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Gue arrojado varios metros y se impactó contra el tronco de un pino.

Los demás héroes ya se habían desecho de los gules y de inmediato se dividieron. Mientras Toolshed, Cometa Humano y The Princess iban en ayuda del héroe caído, El Coon y Dark Prince fueron a ocuparse del líder.

El Coon olfateó el aire y luego se llevó una de sus manos a la boca.

—Joder, que peste —exclamó.

Dark Prince alzó la mano y arrojó una bola de fuego contra algo invisible.

—Vampiro estelar —mascullo por lo bajo, mientras observaba como la criatura gelatinosa e invisible se envolvía en llamas.

Mientras tanto, una extraña criatura voladora descendió en el lugar. Era una cosa humanoide de color negro. Se podían distinguir unos cuernos como de toro en su cabeza, una larga cola de lagartija y dos enormes alas membranosas saliendo de su espalda. Su tamaño de esa cosa debía de rondar entre los dos metros y medio y los tres metros de altura.

El líder de los gules saltó sobre la espalda de aquel ser, el cual antes de partir tomó el libro que se había leído antes durante el ritual.

—Un ángel —murmuró The Princess.

La mayoría de los presentes se volvieron a verla con extrañeza.

—¿Esa cosa es un ángel? —preguntó Toolshed.

—Bueno, un ángel descarnado de la noche.

—¿Algo de las Tierras del Sueño? —preguntó Dark Prince.

The Princess se limitó a asentir como respuesta.

Los héroes pasaron el resto de la noche revisando la cabaña y sus alrededores sin encontrar pistas sobre el paradero del fugado líder de los gules.

.-.-.-.

Tres días después de aquello, se llevó a cabo un funeral público en South Park. Adler había sido profesor en la escuela primaria por veinticinco años. Y al igual que con Chef, aunque con menos concurrencia, el pueblo quería rendirle homenaje.

Nuevamente Yates había ocultado los detalles reales tras la muerte del profesor. No quería tener a la población temerosa ante un culto. Además, la misma alcaldesa presionaba para que nada de esto saliera a la luz. Sobre todo dado que el siguiente año habría elecciones. Si quería perdurar en su puesto debía barrer todo ese polvo bajo la alfombra.

Kenny, por otro lado, estaba frustrado. Nuevamente el líder de los gules había escapado. Esta vez había estado tan cerca, de no ser por ese vampiro estelar lo habría conseguido.

Por otro lado, Henrietta había confirmado lo que Mysterion había escuchado aquella noche. La noche de Walpurgis, es decir Halloween, era el momento en que se llevaban a cabo los principales rituales de adoración de Cthulhu. Además, el texto que había leído aquel sacerdote era La voz de Hastur, un pasaje del Necronomicón.

Respecto a la fecha de adoración de Hastur, era desconocida. Ni siquiera la versión que tenía Miskatonic estaba tan completa como para tener tal información. Y ni en el Rey de Amarillo se daban pistas al respecto.

El hecho de que Adler había dicho que aún faltaba tiempo, podía significar que el culto a Cthulhu de South Park tenía una versión mucho más completa del Necronomicón.

Si era así, ella en su tiempo con el culto jamás lo había visto. Aunque admitió que muchos de los secretos del culto le eran desconocidos. No había llegado lo suficientemente profundo entre sus filas como para saber siquiera la superficie de ellos. Y al ser Jim McElroy un avatar de Nyarlathotep, estaba claro que esos secretos eran realmente oscuros e inaccesibles para ella o los otros góticos. A veces se preguntaba si Nyarlathotep no habría estado utilizándola como un medio para hacer que Kenny aprendiera sobre los Grandes Antiguos, su "familia" y eventualmente atraerlo de su parte.

.-.-.-.

Llegó el treinta y uno de octubre. Los miembros de Coon y Amigos se mantuvieron activos esa noche en espera de cualquier actividad sospechosa. Para disgusto de Cartman que quería ir a la fiesta del centro comunitario. Ese disgusto fue mayor cuando nada sospechosos sucedió en el pueblo aquella noche.

A mediados de noviembre Kenny canceló la vigilancia de Butters. Las sospechas contra Token, Clyde y Timmy también desaparecieron.

A finales de mes Stan se vistió de gloria al dirigir a las Vacas de la Preparatoria de South Park en una victoria aplastante de 90 a 60 contra North Park, sus enemigos jurados. Aunque casi se transforma en vergüenza cuando Randy se puso más ebrio que de costumbre y estuvo a punto de irse con todo y coche contra la piscina pública.

En cuestión educativa todos iban bien, para sorpresa de todos incluso Cartman había conseguido unas buenas notas, por lo que la educación universitaria era algo realmente tangible para todos ellos.

Diciembre llegó y se fue igual de tranquilo. Los Cartman se marcharon a Nebraska un par de días. Los McCormick pasaron una buena cena sin muchas peleas, más que todo por el dinero que Kenny había ahorrado trabajando y la continua "amenaza" de Mysterion —Stuart realmente temía la represalia del héroe, por más que ahora sabía que se trataba de su hijo medio—.

El año nuevo fue celebrado con una fiesta en casa de Token. Kenny felizmente se llevó a tres chicas a la cama en una sola noche.

En todo ese tiempo, no hubo noticia alguna del culto o sus actividades.

* * *

><p>[1] Anónimo, <em>Fragmentos del Necronomicón<em>, (P. 133-134).


	6. Robo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Como parte del proyecto "Universo Lovecraft-Park", está historia es una continuación directa o indirecta de los siguientes fanfictions: Tras la huella de los dioses, ¿Princesa Karen?, Ap 17 1-2, entre otros que tengo planeados. Para más información sobre este proyecto pueden consultar en mi perfil.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y las referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Luego de años de relativa tranquilidad, las cosas cambian en South Park. Tras la frustración de un extraño ritual, los miembros de Coon y Amigos se percatan de que un nuevo culto a los Primigenios se ha instalado en su ciudad, y nuevamente les corresponde a ellos detenerlo. Universo Lovecraft-Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte<strong>

**La llamada de Hastur**

**...**

**VI**

**Robo**

A comienzos de año, mientras los vientos fríos azotaban South Park con una de las peores tormentas invernales de los últimos años, en el Cairo, Egipto, las temperaturas invernales rondaban los catorce grados centígrados durante la noche; cuando una solitaria figura se coló a lo más profundo de las bóvedas del museo egipcio del Cairo.

Recientemente se había hecho el descubrimiento más grande de la tumba un faraón; para muchos superando incluso la importancia de la excavación de la tumba del rey Tutankamón[1] en 1922. La razón de esto era muy sencilla: era la tumba del llamado Faraón Negro, Nefrén-Ka, conocido como el último faraón de la dinastía III y que hasta ese momento se consideraba simplemente una leyenda al no haberse encontrado pruebas físicas de su gobierno.

Hasta el momento era poco lo que se sabía de él. Una de las pocas referencias provenía de la tumba de la reina Nitocris[2] —posiblemente la primera reina-faraón[3] de Egipto—, en la cual aseguraba haber llamado a su hijo Nefrén-Ka en honor del gran Faraón Negro. Más tarde, se habían encontrado indicios de un decreto emitido por Akenatón[4] en el cual ordenaba eliminar todo registro de su existencia. Una última mención, aunque no proveniente del antiguo Egipto, eran los fragmentos de un poema publicado en Damasco y escrito supuestamente por Abdul Alhazred. En dicho poema, el árabe loco daba claras descripciones de lo que llamó la morada final del Caos.

De cualquier manera, el descubrimiento de la tumba a doscientos kilómetros de Abu Simbel, que resultó ser parte de los restos de una enorme pirámide —se estimaba que fuera al menos cincuenta por ciento más grande que la Gran Pirámide en Guiza— datada de finales de la dinastía III, es decir, cerca del 2630 antes de la era cristiana, parecía confirmar la leyenda. Todos los datos coincidían perfectamente, tanto con el poema como con la leyenda del Faraón Negro, uno de los más poderosos gobernantes que Egipto hubiera tenido. Y la prueba final: el nombre Nefrén-Ka escrito por todo el lugar.

El contenido de la tumba había sido tema de controversia desde su descubrimiento. Esto debido a una cosa importante: al igual que la tumba del rey Tut, se encontraba intacta. Bueno, con la salvedad de una cosa importante: la momia no se encontraba. Había un sarcófago sellado, pero al escanearse para intentar ver su contenido el resultado arrojado fue la falta total de un cuerpo. Finalmente el sello del sarcófago fue retirado en presencia de Zahi Hawass, Ministro de Antigüedades de Egipto, y otros reputados arqueólogos y funcionarios del gobierno local. Efectivamente, no había momia. Lo único que se encontró dentro fue una pequeña cajita metálica cuadrada, no más grande que las usadas para guardar anillos o aretes. La caja carecía de grabados y parecía estar hecha de bronce.

No fue abierta y junto con la mayor parte del contenido de la tumba fue enviado al museo egipcio a espera de su revisión y clasificación.

Pues bien, ahora dicha cajita estaba en manos de un habilidoso ladrón. Alguien en América había pagado mucho por esa caja y su misterioso contenido. Aquel joven —de no más de diecisiete años— no solía hacer trabajos como ese, pero por una paga de ocho cifras, hasta él estaba dispuesto a actuar como un ladronzuelo por una noche.

.-.-.-.

Dos semanas más tarde, a mediados de enero, Henrietta se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor bebiendo una taza de café justo antes de tener que ir a la escuela. Frente a ella se encontraba el Heraldo de South Park, el cual revisaba periódicamente en busca de algún evento interesante o sospechoso.

Fue entonces cuando notó una noticia relegada a las páginas intermedias de la sección internacional. Un robo en el Museo Egipcio del Cairo. El museo no era infalible, claro está, y de tanto en tanto alguien conseguía robarse uno de sus tesoros arqueológicos. Pero lo que sorprendía de este robo en especial era que a pesar de haber conseguido llegar hasta las bóvedas —con posible ayuda interna— el ladrón únicamente había robado la pequeña cajita metálica sustraída en diciembre pasado de la tumba de Nefrén-Ka.

Henrietta casi deja caer la taza de café al leer lo último. Nefrén-Ka, el ahora comprobado último faraón de la dinastía III. Dobló el periódico, dejándolo sobre la mesa y se dirigió con toda prisa hacia la biblioteca.

Sus manos no perdieron tiempo en abrir el Necronomicón y revisar aquellos capítulos que Alhazred había dedicado a Nyarlathotep. Allí se hacía mención a Nefrén-Ka y a su pirámide considerada perdida durante milenios, hasta que los arqueólogos modernos había removido la tierra lo suficiente como para dar con ella. Y ahora alguien había robado algo perteneciente al Faraón Negro, uno de los avatares de Nyarlathotep.

.-.-.-.

Stan detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento. Usualmente pasaba a recoger a Wendy por las mañanas, pera ese día no lo había hecho dado que ella tenía una cita con el médico y llegaría a la escuela hasta el cuarto periodo de clases.

Mientras estaba allí, con la cabeza apoyada contra el volante, sintió como si alguien lo observara desde las cercanías. Últimamente esa sensación era muy intensa. A veces iba caminando por la calle camino a la tienda o al parque para sus usuales juegos de baloncesto, cuando sentía como si alguien le siguiera o le vigilara desde las cercanías. Más de una vez había creído ver de reojo a una persona con gabardina. Pero cuando se volvía en busca de aquella misteriosa figura se encontraba completamente solo.

Alzó la cabeza, estiró la mano y tomó su mochila. Extrajo las llaves del coche y las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de las Vacas de South Park. Finalmente salió del vehículo y lo cerró con un fuerte portazo. No caía nieve, pero el aire frío de las montañas y el cielo color plomo auguraban que no sería así por mucho más tiempo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mochila colgando del hombro derecho, el chico se encaminó hacia la puerta más cercana.

—Raven —la conocida voz de Michael llamó su atención. Se suponía que él ya debería de haberse graduado, pero su poco interés en los estudios había retrasado eso. Posiblemente se graduaría ese año, junto con Henrietta y Pete.

Stan alzó la cabeza a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz. El gótico más alto estaba recargado en una de las jardineras cercanas al edificio con un cigarrillo encendido en su mano enguantada.

—¿Qué hay, Michael? —preguntó Stan, mientras caminaba hacia él.

—La misma mierda de siempre. —Se llevó el cigarrillo hacia la boca y dio una calada—. Henrietta quiere verte, dijo que entre más rápido mejor. Y si puede acompañarte el chico braga mejor aún.

El gótico arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo, lo apagó pisándolo con su bota y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección al gimnasio. Los góticos habían convertido la puerta este de ese edificio, que daba a los basureros, en su lugar de reunión. El sitio era muy similar a la parte trasera de la escuela primaria, así que resultó natural que lo eligieran.

Stan sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje rápido a Kenny. Reunión con Henrietta, cuanto antes mejor.

Miró la hora y maldijo por lo bajo. Iba tarde. Wendy, y su madre, pero en especial Wendy, no le perdonarían si faltaba a su primera clase, matemáticas, una en la que realmente tenía que mejorar su promedio. Con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la puerta y se internó en los pasillos congestionados de la Escuela Preparatoria de South Park.

.-.-.-.

Stan se saltó la clase que coincidía con el almuerzo de Kenny y Henrietta, para junto con el rubio dirigirse al sitio de reunión de los góticos. El cielo se había tornado más oscuro y los primeros copos de una nueva nevada comenzaban a caer cuando los dos chicos finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaban los góticos.

La música sonaba en un reproductor de mp3 conectado a unas bocinas portátiles. Pete jugaba con su encendedor mientras permanecía sentado en uno de los escalones frente a las puertas dobles del gimnasio; Michael estaba recargado en el pasamanos de la escalera, sostenía un libro de bolsillo en su mano izquierda y un cigarrillo casi completo en la derecha. Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada en cuanto los vieron llegar pero de inmediato volvieron a lo que hacían sin prestarles mucha atención. Ya se habían acostumbrado a la habitual presencia de Raven y sus amigos "conformistas".

Henrietta estaba sentada en otro escalón, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus piernas en el que escribía algo.

—Dije que vinieran cuanto antes —dijo la chica, mientras cerraba el cuaderno y se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, vine en la primera oportunidad —dijo Kenny, sonriendo con su habitual actitud de galán escolar. Sabía que eso no funcionaba con Henrietta, por lo solo lo hacía para molestarla.

La gótica sacó un diario de su mochila y se lo arrojó al rubio. Luego tomó un cigarrillo, lo acomodo en su porta-cigarros, lo encendió y dio una fuerte calada.

—Revisa en la sección internacional, marqué el artículo para que lo encuentres más rápido.

Kenny se apresuró a buscar, mientras Stan veía por sobre su hombro.

—Robo en el Museo Egipcio del Cairo —leyó en voz alta.

—Zahi Hawass, Ministro de Antigüedades de Egipto, destacó la importancia del objeto extraído al pensar que puede contener una alhaja o una joya perteneciente al Faraón hasta hace poco considerado solamente una leyenda —leyó Stan.

Henrietta expulsó el humo del cigarro. Sus dos compañeros habían dejado sus actividades de lado y ahora tenían la mirada fija en su amiga.

—Sabes lo que es el objeto robado —afirmó Kenny.

—Creo que se trata del Trapezoedro Resplandeciente —aclaró—, una reliquia perteneciente a un dios, aunque ignoro si Primigenio o Exterior.

El ceño de Kenny se frunció. Stan palideció un poco y le dedicó una mirada preocupada a su amigo rubio.

—Abdul Alhazred escribió mucho sobre Nyarlathotep en el Necronomicón. Más de lo que escribió de cualquier otro dios. Y dedicó un capítulo entero a uno de sus avatares más conocidos: el Faraón Negro Nefrén-Ka.

Henrietta volvió a dar una calada a su cigarrillo. Kenny parecía estar absortó releyendo la nota en el periódico; pero era más que obvio que en realidad analizaba cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de la gótica.

—Nefrén-Ka, habría sido el faraón con el cual concluyó la dinastía III de Egipto. Adoraba a los Primigenios y a los Exteriores. En específico a dos divinidades: Nyarlathotep y al Morador de las Tinieblas.

—¿Qué es exactamente este Trapezoedro Resplandeciente? —preguntó Stan.

Henrietta le dedicó una mirada intensa. Sacudió la ceniza de su cigarro y luego respondió:

—Se cree que Nefrén-Ka poseía una gema con forma de Trapezoedro que siempre resguardaba en una cajita pequeña y metálica. Alhazred asegura que dicha piedra provenía de las Tierras del Sueño, más específicamente, de Kadath. Cuando la caja es abierta, aquel que la sostenga vera el lugar donde se encuentre el Morador, y cuando la caja se cierre, el Morador sabrá donde está la persona que sostiene la gema y entonces aparecerá. Se dice que la llegada del Morador precede a la aparición de Nyarlathotep. Es posible que Nefrén-Ka la utilizara para llamar al dios durante las ceremonias religiosas.

"Pero, a final de cuentas, todo esto es especulación. El Trapezoedro estuvo perdido durante milenios. Alhazred pudo describirlo y saber lo que era debido a que lo vio en sus sueños, pero incluso él admitió que no sabía realmente cual era el poder de esta gema ni dónde se encontraba.

—Pero ahora ha sido encontrada —completó Kenny—. Y quien la tiene puede usarla para traer al Morador, o incluso a Nyarlathotep de su encierra en Kadath.

—Es una posibilidad.

Luego de eso, ambos regresaron al edificio.

Kenny no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento con respecto a todo eso. Mezclado además con impotencia. Todo eso había ocurrido en Egipto. Era difícil saber dónde estaba ahora aquella gema maldita, si el ladrón la había sacado del país o todavía estaba allá.

Sí él pudiera encontrarla, buscaría la forma de destruirla o de resguardarla en algún sitio donde nadie más pudiera encontrarla para hacer uso de su poder. Pero, claro, en ese aspecto estaba completamente atado de manos.

.-.-.-.

Kyle había ido a la biblioteca a investigar un poco sobre el tal Nefrén-Ka. Aunque sabía que no encontraría nada en los libros, al haber sido considerado una leyenda durante tanto tiempo, esperaba encontrar algo importante en internet. Al menos más información de la publicada en el periódico. A pesar de que al reunirse unos minutos atrás después de clases, antes de que Stan tuviera que ir a su práctica de futbol, habían acordado centrarse por el momento en lo más cercano a ellos: el culto de Hastur. Sobre todo dado que no tenían forma de actuar más allá de Denver. Pero aun así él quería estar informado solo en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Mientras tanto, Stan trataba de concentrarse en sus prácticas, pero no tenía mucho éxito.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Marsh? —preguntó Craig molesto, al ver como nuevamente había realizado un pase fallido.

Stan frunció el ceño bajo el casco.

—No pasa nada, Tucker —respondió.

—Haz fallado la mitad de los pases.

El entrenador también lo miraba molesto, y algunos de sus compañeros le dedicaban miradas preocupadas.

Stan suspiró, relajándose un poco.

—Muy bien, chicos —habló el entrenador en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan—, intentemos de nuevo esa jugada. Todos de vuelta a la formación. Marsh, trata de concentrarte esta vez.

Stan soltó un nuevo suspiro y fue a su lugar para dirigir la jugada.

Su mirada se desvió a las gradas momentáneamente. Había unas pocas chicas viendo las prácticas en grupos. Pero su mirada se posó en un extraño hombre de gabardina que justo en ese momento se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba su camino lejos del campo.

El grito del entrenador pidiéndole que se concentrara le hizo apartar la mirada de aquel hombre. Se posicionó y esperó a que la jugada comenzara para recibir el balón.

.-.-.-.

No había vuelto a ese lugar desde aquel sacrificio humano en el que Adler había muerto. La policía había sido la encargada de revisar la cabaña. Pero mentiría si dijera que confiaba en el trabajo policiaco hecho por el departamento dirigido por Yates.

La cabaña estaba cubierta de nieve. Los troncos con los que había sido construida eran grandes, hinchados por la humedad, algunos estaban podridos. La cabaña debía llevar años deshabitada. El lugar ideal para ser usado como sitio de ritual para aquellos gules y su misterioso líder.

Kenny cruzó el umbral, sintiendo como las tablas del suelo crujían a su paso. La puerta estaba tirada a pocos metros de la entrada, astillada y podrida. Se podían ver los restos de una vieja escalera, y tras ella la entrada a una habitación trasera. No había muebles o restos de ellos.

Se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación trasera. Había una ventana con cristales rotos y una puerta tapiada. Los restos de algunas sillas, y una viga. A la derecha había otro marco sin puerta.

Avanzó hasta este, parecía ser un armario o una bodega vieja. Estaba en penumbras, por lo que tuvo que sacar su linterna de mano para iluminar el lugar. No parecía haber nada, pero notó que algunas tablas del suelo parecían haber sido removidas.

Con cuidado las levando. Allí había un agujero. No parecía ser natural, era más bien como una madriguera cavada por algún animal. Al fondo había un montón de mantas, una especie de lecho, y junto a ellas una pequeña maleta. Kenny saltó al agujero, tomó la maleta y con cuidado la trasladó hacia la habitación con la ventana.

Abrió la maleta. Dentro había ropa de niña y una muñeca. Era de porcelana, llevaba un traje azul algo descolorido por el paso del tiempo y tenía una cabellera suave de rizos castaños.

La mente de Kenny vagó a aquella noche hacía seis años, a una niña monstruosa. Era posible que esa cabaña fuera la madriguera de aquel vampiro que había estado en South Park seis años atrás. La amiga de Butters había vivido en esa cabaña.

.-.-.-.

Kenny llegó a la casa de Henrietta poco después del anochecer. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones y dejó la muñeca encontrada en la cabaña en la mesa.

No había nadie en la casa. Esa noche seguramente los góticos estaban reunidos en el Village inn. Ninguno de los miembros de Coon y Amigos estaba en la casa. Algo natural, siendo que no era noche de reunión.

Las sospechas hacia Butters, que hasta el momento parecían ser exclusivas de Cartman, parecían ahora más tangibles. El culto a Hastur había aparecido justo unas semanas antes de que volviera de Hawái. El sacrificio frustrado había tenido lugar en una casa justo a un lado de la suya. Y ahora las pruebas de que la cabaña en la cual el culto también se rendía había sido usado por aquella amiga vampiro de Butters, y posiblemente un lugar dónde él había estado en el pasado.

Pero, Cartman lo había vigilado durante semanas y en todo ese tiempo no parecía haber nada sospechoso en él. Sabía que si alguien era capaz de descubrir cualquier cosa en Butters era Cartman. Una vez que una de idea se metía en su cabeza era difícil que la olvidara. Además, estaba seguro que a pesar de la orden de detener la vigilancia él seguramente había continuado.

Su mirada vagó hacia la pizarra. Toolshed y Cometa Humano debían de estar ya en los muelles. Desde hacía una semana habían tenido noticia de la posible llegada de un cargamento de marihuana desde el sur que posiblemente llegaría a través del río Park. Desde entonces, habían montado vigilancia en el puerto para poder detenerlo.

Kenny se levantó. Tal vez Mysterion debía dar una vuelta por el pueblo. No creía que hubiera mucho movimiento esa noche, pero vigilar un rato le haría despejar su mente, y luego de lo ocurrido ese día con respecto a los Grandes Antiguos y Butters, en verdad que lo necesitaba.

Se detuvo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y se apresuró a responder.

—¡Kenny, gracias a Dios! —era Karen. Se tensó al escuchar el tono de su hermana.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

—Debes ir al muelle —dijo Karen, sin perder mucho tiempo—. Tal vez no sea nada, posiblemente solo una pesadilla… pero es posible que algo malo ocurra allí está noche.

—Karen…

—Llama a Henrietta también. Stan y Kyle pueden estar en peligro.

Colgó.

Kenny se apresuró cuanto antes. Usualmente Karen no actuaba así a menos que se tratara de algo realmente serio. A veces ella veía cosas en sus sueños, era parte de su don de la profecía, y hasta ahora habían aprendido a no ignorar esos presagios cuando se presentaban.

Envió un rápido mensaje a Henrietta, indicándole que se viera con Mysterion en la entrada de los muelles. Luego, tras pensarlo un momento, llamó a Cartman.

—¿Qué quieres, pobretón? Estoy viendo la televisión.

—Necesito que el Coon salga a vigilar esta noche.

—Oye, espera pobretón, hoy es turno…

—Lo sé, no te quiero en los muelles. Vigila a Butters.

—Ja, lo sabía, yo tenía razón…

Le colgó. No quería escuchar a Cartman vanagloriarse de lo genial que era y de como él tenía razón, entre otras cosas.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue encender su radio para hablar con Kyle.

—Cometa, informa la situación.

—Aquí Cometa, no hay rastros de ningún cargamento de droga esta noche. Pero, hemos avistado cierta actividad sospechosa. Confirmaremos la posibilidad e informaremos cuanto antes.

Kenny se mordió el labio.

—Tengan cuidado.

—Seguro, amigo —respondió Cometa Humano algo desconcertado, antes de que la comunicación terminara.

Kenny se apresuró a ir a ponerse el uniforme.

Esperaba que Karen estuviera equivocada, pero algo le decía que no tendría tanta suerte esa noche.

.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en el muelle, dos figuras, una bajita y otra alta y algo robusta, ambas de aspecto sospechoso a los ojos de quien sabía suficiente de como operaban los grupos criminales importantes, se encontraban en el muelle dos de South Park. A pesar de todo, no parecían ser del tipo gánster o narcotraficante. Y es qué no lo eran.

Esas dos personas estaban por concluir un trato millonario. La figura más bajita iba a realizar un pago de treinta millones de dólares, y el otro sujeto entregaría un objeto robado recientemente en Egipto.

* * *

><p>[1] Fue un faraón perteneciente a la dinastía XVIII de Egipto, que reinó de 13365 a 1327/5 a. C.

[2] Es considerada la última faraón de la dinastía VI de Egipto, de c. 2193 a 2191 a. C.

[3] Título de las reinas que, por falta de sucesión masculina, princesas que pudieran casarse, y la muerte del marido, ascendían al trono de Egipto con poder absoluto; algo considerado prohibido y señal de una crisis de Estado por la religión y las tradiciones.

[4] Fue el décimo faraón de la dinastía XVIII de Egipto. Su reinado está datado en torno a 1353-1336 a. C. y pertenece al periodo denominado Imperio Nuevo de Egipto.


End file.
